Bound Endlessly
by FrenchFlutter
Summary: What do you do when you receive a birthday present you never thought in a million years would be possible? What if everything you fought so hard for, was all for nothing? What if you never really made a difference at all? Maybe, just maybe, it's all in how you look at it. Maybe, we are all just bound... bound endlessly to a thing called fate!
1. Chapter 1: Whataya want from me

A/N: I do NOT own Inuyasha, or anything associated with it, sadly. Please Read and REVIEW! THANKS :-)

* * *

Chapter 1: Whataya want from me

* * *

*Bzzzzt* *Bzzzzt* *Bzzzzt*

Kagome groaned in annoyance. Her phone had been vibrating on and off all morning on her bedside table. Just as she would begin to fall asleep again the insufferable noise would sound, waking her once more. She didn't want to answer, she knew exactly who was calling without even needing to look at the caller ID on her cellphone. Her head throbbed, her body ached and she didn't even want to know the state her poor feet were in. The last time she felt this physically abused had been during the feudal era, which was many years ago. Her body wasn't used to that much exersion being placed on it anymore. Settling farther into her covers, she attempted to get more sleep. All she wanted to do for the rest of the day was sleep and allow her body to recover from the torment she had put it through the night before.

*Bzzzzt* *Bzzzzt* *Bzzzzt* came a few moments after she got comfortable.

Reaching over, she snatched the offending object off the nightstand, "Whataya want from me?" She groaned.

* * *

A/N: Most chapters will be 200 words each.


	2. Chapter 2: Birthday

Chapter 2: Birthday

* * *

"Good morning birthday girl!" her best friend Liliane's voice chimed happily over the line.

"Yes, Birthday plans are underway!" came the voice of her other bestie, Kati, Lili's twin sister. The two girls were as opposite as day and night. Lili had a fun bubbly personality, while Kati was the serious one. They seemed to get along with each other very well however.

"I thought the party last night was for my birthday?!" Kagome yawned and pulled the covers over her head to drown out the light flooding her bedroom.

"Silly girl, how long have you known us? So, by now you should know we never stop at just a party! That was just welcoming you to legal drinking age and living out the teenage dream! Now, we need to go pick up your present. We will be there to pick you up in half an hour." Lili giggled.

"But I..." Kagome began but was cut off when Kati cut in.

"No 'ifs, ands or buts', be up and be presentable, we do have an image to uphold you know." Kati stated before hanging up. Kagome grumbled as she threw the covers off her head.


	3. Chapter 3: Home

Chapter 3: Home

* * *

Kagome shuffled barefoot into her bathroom, her feet were indeed very sore. _~Thats what you get from dancing all night in heels~_ she mused to herself. The sight she found greeting her in the mirror mimiced the way her feet felt. While last night she has soft curls framing her face, now she looked as if she had been outside during a massive hurricane. The bags under her eyes were nearly as dark as the eye makeup smeared around them. Once Lili and Kati had decided to call it a night and finally brought her home, all she had managed to do was change out of her party dress and heels into pajamas before she collapsed into bed, dead exhausted. _~Well this mess isn't going to fix itself~_ she thought as she turned on the shower to heat up and opened the medicine cabinet to remedy her headache with two orange pills. The hot water soothed some of her aches away as it rolled over her tired body. Unfortunately, it was a fast shower and she didn't have the time to indulge in all the relaxing qualities it had to offer, reluctantly turning it off.


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets

Chapter 4: Secrets

* * *

It was sweet of her American friends to throw her the big bash last night for her 21st birthday. Little did they know, it wasn't her first time turning '21'. In reality, she never even turned 21 to begin with. After they had defeated Naraku, the completed Shikon no Tama returned to her body. For a while, the well still worked, then suddenly it didn't. After months of mourning her friends lost to time, she focused all her energies on her education. She completed high school and went off to university, graduating with honors in the medical field, receiving her PhD. After returning home, her mother pointed out that she looked like she hadn't aged a day since the well sealed. How could that be, she was 27 years old? Soon Kagome realized even the Shikon no Tama still has secrets left untold. There was no other explaination for her lack of aging. After another 3 years past with no physical change, she moved to the States, lowered her age to 18 and started university again, this time in History. She was a 30 year old woman, trapped in a 16 year olds body.


	5. Chapter 5: Pick U up

Chapter 5: Pick U up

* * *

*Bzzzzt* *Bzzzzt* *Bzzzzt* Kagome quickly grabbed her vibrating cellphone off the bathroom counter and set down her mascara.

"Hey, I'm just about done, 2 minutes more." She said.

"Okay, we are outside waiting to pick you up for your big present! Oh my, you are just gonna love it, hurry!" Lili said then hung up.

Kagome finished applying her mascara fast before grabbing her strappy sandals and rushing to grab her purse. After locking the door to her apartment, she half hopped down the walkway trying to put on her sandals as she headed to the blue convertible sports car. Liliane waved excitedly from the passenger seat. Kati gave her a quick "Hey" while applying lip gloss using the rear view mirror. Kagome slid over the side of the car and dropped into the back seat.

"This is presentable?" Kagome semi-mockingly asked, refering to her outfit.

"You look adorable! Just be careful they don't eat you up!" Lili replied, before receiving an elbow to the ribs from Kati. "Owwie"

"You look fine." Kati told her before pulling out. Kagome was confused as to what that was about, but thought better of asking.


	6. Chapter 6: The truth

Chapter 6: The truth

* * *

The drive was long, taking them out into the middle of nowhere. For the first hour or so, the three girls talked about the night before or things that where coming up before summer ended and school started again. Eventually, Lili turned on the radio and started singing along to each song. Kati joined in on a few songs as well, but mostly stayed silent and focused on driving. Kagome joined on the ones she knew, but to tell the truth, she was just enjoying laying her head back on the seat and feeling the sun upon her face and wind whipping through her hair. Out here, the air was much cleaner than it was in town. Looking to either side, seeing rolling grass covered hills, made her long to be back in the feudal era. Riding on Inuyasha's back as he ran, sitting in the hot springs with Sango, curling up in her sleeping bag with Shippo or sitting on a hill listening to Miroku's words of wisdom. A small sigh escaped as she became lost in memories. Memories of another life, one she remembered clearly and others knew of only as history.


	7. Chapter 7: Light on

Chapter 7: Light on

* * *

After nearly 3 hours of driving, taking many off handed roads farther out into the country side, Kati finally stopped at the end of a gravel walkway that disappeared into the surrounding woods.

"Yay, we're here! How super excited are you?!" Lili asked as she opened her door and stepped out.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked, trying to hide the nervousness she felt. A shiver ran down her spine. Kagome wasn't sure if it was because of being in the shade now or because of the uneasy feeling this place was giving her, ominous even.

"This is where we will be picking up your present. I called ahead, they are expecting us. Let's go, it's not very far." Kati told her as she lifted her handbag to her shoulder and started on the gravel pathway.

Lili giggled and grabbed Kagome's wrist, "Com'on."

Kagome followed, half dragged, along the pathway up to a small shed like building. Kati held open the door as Lili dragged Kagome inside the seemingly empty shed, before entering herself. There was one light on overhead. It's when the floor began to move, that Kagome screamed.


	8. Chapter 8: Stronger

Chapter 8: Stronger

* * *

"Shhh... it's just an elevator Kagome, chill out." Kati said with her hand over Kagome's mouth. "Are you sure she can handle this, Lili?"

"Yep, she can. She will be so super excited, you'll see!" Lili flashed her a smile in the dim light.

"I hope you're right." Kati replied.

Kagome reach up and pried Kati's hand off her mouth, "I am right here you know." Kagome said a little harsher than she meant to. "Where are you taking me? And what can't I handle?"

"To pick out your present, silly!" Lili told her. "You can handle it, you were just startled is all, right?"

"Yeah... startled." Kagome said, though the ominous feeling was worsening by the the second. That is when she felt it, a feeling she never expected to feel again in her life time. She looked to her friends, could they feel it too? Did they know what was around? Kagome's hands began to get sweaty and she was loosing her grip on her purse. Kagome, dropped her purse, forgotten, as she realized the lower they descended, the stronger the feeling became. They were going towards it!


	9. Chapter 9: Pretending

Chapter 9: Pretending

* * *

Kagome began to panic, but looking to her friends did no good as both remained calm and happy looking. With each creak and groan the elevator made in its descent, the feeling became stronger until it was nearly overwhelming. Youki. Somewhere below them was either a very strong demon or a lot of them, and they were headed right for it. Kagome was done pretending, the youki was so thick she almost felt like she couldn't breathe. She called up some of her miko energy, something she hadn't used in years.

"We have to go back up!" Kagome stated as she turned to Kati. "Now."

"Are you okay?" Kati asked as Lili was retrieving Kagome's purse from the floor. "You look like you're about to be sick."

"Kagome are you feeling well? Drink too much last night?" Lili ask, looping her arm through Kagome's.

"I am not ill. I am serious, we need to go back up, now!" Kagome restated.

"Are you claustrophobic?" Kati inquired.

"No. Guys, really, please just listen to me..." but it was too late. The elevator had shuddered to a stop and the door before them slid open.


	10. Chapter 10: Roar

Chapter 10: Roar

* * *

It was several moments before Kagome opened her eyes. She hadn't even realized she had closed them or why. They were in danger. There were demons here and she was the only one that knew. She had to protect her friends!

Once she did open her eyes, due to Lili pulling her forward, it was not at all what she expected. She was expecting some rampaging demons. What she saw, however, was a brightly lit room that appeared to be some form of waiting room. A large aquarium with brightly colored fish sat in the center of the room flanked by beautiful marble statues of nude women. To the left were 3 closed wooden doors and to the right was a big executive looking table with plush office chairs around it. The wall behind the fish tank was adorned with a single metal door and some sort of scanner next to it. This is the door an average height man walked out of wearing an expensive looking suit and headed straight for them.

Kagome was hoping her ears were playing tricks on her and she didn't hear a beastly roar before the metal door closed.


	11. Chapter 11: Solitary Man

Chapter 11: Solitary Man

* * *

"Kati..." the man kissed her upon each cheek, french style, then moved to Lili and did the same, "Lilane... to what honor does this solitary man have to be graced with your beautiful presence today?" Kati held up two fingers as the man eyed Kagome suspiciously. "Is she safe?"

Liliane draped her arm over Kagome's shoulder and pulled her in close, hugging her, "Of course! Would we bring her here, Rolf, if she wasn't?" she said cheerfully.

Rolf's eyes darted to Kati who simply crossed her arms over her chest, clearly letting him know he already had his answer. Rolf cleared his throat awkwardly before gesturing towards the large table. Lili skipped over and took a seat, Kati walked slowly but didn't sit, and Rolf sat across from Lili, leaving Kagome standing there looking like a fool. Slowly she walked over and stood next to Kati.

"So two you say? What are you in the market for this time?"

"Daddy needs a new one to tend the grounds around the manor. The other, is up to Kagome, it's our birthday gift to her." Kati said casually as she examined her nails.


	12. Chapter 12: Come Clean

Chapter 12: Come Clean

* * *

Again Rolf eyed Kagome. She didn't like the way he looked at her. She was confused enough as it was about what was going on, but to have this stranger keep looking at her like this was crazy. "If you have a problem with me, I can leave." she said quieter than she meant to, because she was quickly becoming annoyed.

Kati turned and looked at her, "Don't be ridiculous, Rolf doesn't have a problem with you..." Kati looked at him out of the corner of her eye, "...do you Rolf?"

"Certainly not." He replied, but Kagome could tell he was lying through his teeth. "Would you like to check out the merchandise, or just have the files?"

"Files, please. Going back there is gross..." Lili chimed sweetly.

"I'll take Kagome in then." Kati said. Kagome just looked from one person to the next. What the hell was going on? It was time for someone to come clean and let her in on this big secret everyone seemed to be in on other than her.

"What is this merchandise you mentioned?" she ask.

"Demons." Kati said simply, as if that explained everything.


	13. Chapter 13: Low

Chapter 13: Low

* * *

Kagome faked a nervous laugh, though her heart had dropped into her stomach, "What?!"

"I sell demons, deary. Workers, assassins, servants, even lovers, to those privileged enough to afford them." Rolf stated, looking back and forth between the twins. Kagome mimiced him in doing so, until finally Lili spoke up.

"You've been to the manor several times, most of the servants are demon."

"Real demons?! As in alive demons?!" Kagome gasped out.

Rolf let out a chuckle, "There is no money in selling a dead demon."

"There are real, live demons here?" Kagome asked, feeling faint she felt around for one of the nearby chairs and plopped herself, very unlady like, down.

"Yes." Rolf stated with a tinge of annoyance in his voice. "And I sell them, if the price is right of course."

"That's low..." Kagome said before she could stop herself. Inuyasha...Shippo...Kouga...

Rolf slammed his hand on the table, "Excuse me? I make an honest living. No different than a farmer selling cattle. I just sell many different animals from all around the world."

"Animals...?" Kagome choked out, barely above a whisper. Her head was spinning and her anger was rising.


	14. Chapter 14: Outside

Chapter 14: Outside

* * *

Thankfully, Kati interupted, "Kagome and I are going to step outside for a moment. I think she is a little shocked. Rolf, Lili can begin looking for daddy's new worker until we return." Kati turned on her heels and grabbed Kagome out of her chair by her upper arm and headed for the elevator, Kagome stumbling in her wake. The elevator ride was silent.

Once out of the shed-like building, Kati turned to Kagome, "Look, I know you are probably in shock right now, and maybe even a little frightened by all of this, but my family has been making purchases here for generations. I told Lili that she should have checked with you before, however, she insisted you would love this as a gift because you are always going on about demons. If you have questions, I will answer them. If you don't want this as your gift, we can forget the whole thing, Kagome."

Forget about it? How could she possibly forget that one of her friends could be beneath her feet this very moment? One of her friends, being bought and sold like they were nothing more than a farm animal...


	15. Chapter 15: One last time

Chapter 15: One Last Time

* * *

Kagome sat on a large, nearby rock and stared out into the surrounding woods, her back to Kati. ~_It can't be true. For years I have never felt a demonic aura in the present time. How can they be here, and up until today I haven't felt them? Have I grown weaker since the battle with Naraku?_~ Kagome examined her hands, pulling forth some of her miko powers, they tinged faintly with a pink glow. ~_No, my powers are still as they were. None of this makes any sense. How many times did I wish for the well to work one last time, only to be disappointed? Now I have the chance to see them, and instead, I am sitting up here acting like a fool._~

"Are there more places like this one?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. Only a few are here in America, usually on the outskirts of large cities, like this one. The largest number are in Japan and surrounding areas, so I hear." Kati answered.

"They are not animals." Kagome was still furious about the things Rolf said. Granted some were purely animals, some were not. Some of them she knew.


	16. Chapter 16: Dangerous

Chapter 16: Dangerous

* * *

Kagome got off the rock, only to begin pacing. So many thoughts were running through her mind, this was the last thing she expected.

"So... they are basically slaves?" She asked glacing at Kati.

"In a sense yes. They wear a charm that binds them and most of their demonic powers. Some of them can be very dangerous, as Rolf said, they are usually used as assassins. The way I think of it, is can you imagine the utter chaos they would cause if someone else wasn't in control of them?"

"No one deserves slavery, Kati!" Kagome was appalled.

"I never said that. Father treats ours very well, he even pays them. Others, may not treat theirs right, but there is nothing you or I can do about it." Kati stated. Kagome could tell she had offened her friend.

"I'm sorry." Kati just waved her hand letting Kagome know it was already forgiven. "What would I do with a demon?"

"If you decide you want one, that is up to you."

Her mind was already made up, "Yes."

"Well lets go pick you out a demon then." Kati said as she headed for the shed.


	17. Chapter 17: Demons

Chapter 17: Demons

* * *

Exiting the elevator, they were greeted with a very happy Lili holding several folders, "Feeling better Kagome?"

"Yes, I am better now... I was just shocked, you know?"

"It's understandable, after all, you just learned about it now, we have grown up with demons our whole lives." Kati said walking back to the table. "We will go in now." She stated to Rolf who was organizing dozens of files thrown about the giant table.

"Of course." He stood. As Lili began messing up the nice piles he had made, again.

"I have a few daddy might like picked out, you can select one when you get back." Lili said shuffling through files.

Kati followed Rolf, Kagome stayed near Kati and overheard as Rolf told Kati, "Your sister is a very messy selector." and her reply. "You should see when she is selecting something important, like her outfit.", this caused Kagome to giggle.

"Don't be scared." Kati said as she looped her arm through Kagome's while Rolf entered a code and the metal door began to open.

"I'm not." Kagome said. She was more hopeful. Maybe one of her friends were behind this door.

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone that has reviewed so far! :-) For those that want longer chapters, one will come. Chapter 20 is 1000 words, but chapters like this won't come often as I am enjoying the 200 word chapter challenge I set for myself. As of now, this story is written out and uploaded till chapter 30, and I will try to post 1-2 chapters daily. Hope you all are enjoying it so far and will continue to enjoy whats to come.


	18. Chapter 18: For you

Chapter 18: For you

* * *

The first thing that hit Kagome was an incredible wave of mixed demonic energies, her body calling up her miko powers without her concent, to shield her. The second thing, was the smell. Her mind couldn't even put into words how putrid the smell was. Decay, poison, urine, feces and the metallic smell of blood all assaulted her nose at once. She quickly pulled her shirt up over her nose and mouth, choking down the bile that rose in her throat, burning it.

"For you." Rolf said as he handed both girls something similar to a doctors mask. "It will help with the smells. Remember the rules, do not give anything to them, stay out of reach of the bar cages and no touching the merchandise. Push this button once you've made your selection and I will let you out. Enjoy shopping girl." Rolf said. The metal door closed with a loud bang, causing both girls to jump. They were now seemingly alone, looking down a long, dimly lit hallway full of caged demons.

"Well, lets start looking." Kagome was eager to rescue her friends, if they happened to be in this vile place.


	19. Chapter 19: Fade

Chapter 19: Fade

* * *

Slowly the girls walked down the long corridor. Kagome hated to admit it, but most of the demons they passed were lesser youkai, and very animalistic in appearance. One, a type of lizard youkai sat gnawing on the bars of his holding cell, obviously desperate to escape. Many just sat or walked around their very small cages. It broke Kagome's heart. Yes, in the feudal era, the entire gang had killed many just like them, but to see them caged in such horrible conditions was sickening.

When the reach an intersection, Kati offered to go right, so Kagome went left. They would meet back in the middle and let each other know if they found anything suitable. Kagome wished she could sort through all the demonic auras to tell wether or not one of her friends were here, but there were just too many and she was out of practice. The first intersection was a let down, and her hope began to fade. They continued down the main corridor again, still looking. At the next intersection, the girls split again, both coming back with nothing good to report. They continued on, silently Kagome crossed her fingers.


	20. Chapter 20: Blurry

Chapter 20: Blurry

* * *

Kagome began to notice that the farther they went from the metal door, the more 'evolved' the demons were becoming and the stronger the youki was becoming as well. This renewed some of the hope she had lost. She scanned each cell faster now, nearly leaving Kati behind. Some of the youkai were even beginning to speak now as she hurried down the left wing again, running back she caught up to Kati who was halfway down the right wing.

"Did something scare you?" Kati asked, giving her a quizzical look.

Kagome shook her head head, "No, why would you think that?"

"Because you are running." Kati stated as she continue down her side, glancing in each cell.

"Oh..." Kagome hadn't even realized she had been running. The excitement in her was growing, but how could she tell her friend the reason for that was because she was hoping to find one of her friends from 500 years in the past? "I guess I am just in a hurry." She said lamely.

"I feel your pain. I want out of this forsaken place too. Even with these masks, the smell is giving me a headache. I'll need five showers once I get home just to wash the stench of this place off. You know, I have only ever been in here one other time."

"Really?!" Kagome asked, shocked.

"When I was 6. Daddy brought me in here, Liliane too. To pick out our handmaidens, our keepers. We never got to look around like this, we were escorted to a particular section and told to select one. I picked out Rivka, and Lili picked Odelia. Do you want to hear a secret?"

"Sure!" Kagome smiled sweetly, forgetting that Kati couldn't see due to the mask.

"For a long time, I wished to be a demon. Like Rivka. She is so beautiful and strong, and she never ages. She's a wolf demon from here in the states. She took such good care of me, so nurturing. I envied her for a long time." she sighed.

"But you don't anymore?" Kagome was confused.

Kati shook her head, "No. She is doing her job. What she is forced to do, because she is bound to me. She has to obey. I have thought of setting her free, but that is impossible. Besides, what would she do? She doesn't know her family, she was taken when she was a child. Eventually, she would be captured again, and her next master might not be nice. When I am gone, she will go to a new master anyways, but at least for now she is treated with some dignity with me."

Kagome didn't know what to say. She was right, afterall, what could demons do out there in a world ran by humans? "Maybe she can, you know, stay in the family. Once you have one, of course." Kagome suggested, trying to ease her friends mind. Kati gave a small shrug.

"Come on, we still need to find your gift." Kati said, heading back to the main hallway. ~_Guess sharing time is over_~ Kagome mused and followed after her.

At the next intersection Kagome again hurried down her side and back to the middle before calling out to Kati that she was going to go and check the next one as well. Now the demons were starting to look more humanoid. Some, though different species, reminded her of how Jinenji looked. These ones she suspected were half demons, just as Jinenji was. Bar cages were replaced with some type of glass now. Small holes were drilled along the tops and bottoms, to allow in oxygen, Kagome guessed. After hitting the dead end she turned around and headed back, her hope in finding a familiar face was deminishing again. Kati had started scanning the same row she was exiting.

"I'll check the last row." Kagome said softly, Kati nodded in response.

Walking to the end of the main corridor, she turned left and started again, glacing in each of the glass cages. She tried her best not to make eye contact with any of them, as it only depressed her more that they were stuck in this wretched place. She could faintly hear some talking to her as she passed, some begging and pleading to be set free. It made Kagome's stomach churn. How she wished she could free them, all of them! She couldn't though.

She was nearing the end again, when she notice a hall off to right. Curious, she walked down the hall. The hall wasn't very long and there was only one glass cage at the end. It appeared to be empty. As she nearer to it, that when she felt a small wave of familiar youki wash over her, sparking at the edges of the shield her miko powers had created. She rushed forward, trying to see what was beyond the glass. Kagome's knees gave way, sending her unceremoniously to the grimy floor. Kagome pressed her hand to the glass, eyes burry with tears as she tried to catch her breath and regain composure.

The cage was small, maybe 4 feet in both directions, barely lit and bare. Even from where Kagome sat, she could see the blood on the walls and the pool of fresh blood on the floor around its occupant. Fresh wounds. Kagome liked this place even less now, if that was even possible. It was obvious that someone had been torturing this occupant, and recently since the blood had not congealed yet.

Kagome shakily got to her feet and ran back down the small side hall. Spotting Kati, she yelled for her to come. Once Kati arrived, she grabbed her by the arm and brought her to the glassed in cage. "I want him." Kagome stated, pointing inside.

Sitting, regal as ever, though looking nothing the part in torn and bloodied clothes, was Sesshoumaru.


	21. Chapter 21: Still Frame

Chapter 21: Still frame

* * *

"Kagome, you can't be serious?! This one looks half dead. Come on lets go..." Kati said.

"**He** looks like this because someone here did this to him. I don't want another, I want him." Kagome was furious, how can humans do this to another living being?

"Are you sure he didn't do it to himself? He could be dangerous."

Kagome huffed, "You have no idea..." she mumbled under her breath in response to the 'dangerous' comment.

"What?" Kati ask, not hearing what she mumbled.

"I am sure he didn't do this to himself. Even if he is dangerous, he is the one I choose." Kagome stated, looking through the dirty glass at Sesshoumaru's still frame.

"Okay. I will go get Rolf, you coming?" Kati asked.

"I'll stay." She replied. After Kati left her, it dawned on her that she had just said she was buying Sesshoumaru. The same Sesshoumaru that had tried to melt her with his poison the first time she met him. Oh boy! Deciding she had completely lost her mind, she went to check the other halls again, making sure no one else she knew was here.


	22. Chapter 22: Remedy

Chapter 22: Remedy

* * *

Kagome returned a few minutes later, confident that none of her friends were in this hell hole as well. She knelt near the glass. He still hadn't moved, which worried her. "I am going to get you out of here, Lord Sesshoumaru." She whispered. What she hadn't expected was a response.

"Why?"

Kagome fell backwards onto her bottom, stuttering. "I... I mean that... because... I just am, okay!" She didn't know why herself, so she couldn't really answer him.

Because she knew him?

Kind of.

Because it broke her heart seeing him like this?

Yes.

Because he had saved her from Mukotsu?

Yes.

Because he cared for the human girl, Rin?

Yes.

Because he had helped in defeating Naraku?

Yes.

Because he was her past?

Yes.

She looked at her hands in her lap. All were true. There were so many other reasons as well. Mostly, because she hated seeing him in a place like this, and that was something she would soon remedy. She could hear Kati's heels clicking nearer.

"Small problem. Rolf says this one is not for sale." Kati said.

"Really... well we shall see about that." Kagome glared.


	23. Chapter 23: Broken

Chapter 23: Broken

* * *

Kagome slammed her hand into the red button repeatedly, tapping her foot impatiently waiting for the metal door to be opened for her. Kati remained silent by her side, it was obvious that Kagome was pissed. When the door opened, Rolf stood there a moment before walking back towards the table.

"Did you find another one you would like?" he asked, not even looking at her.

"No, I made my selection already." Kagome did her best to hide the anger she felt.

"As I told Kati, that one is not for sale."

"Why not?" Kagome's fingers were numb, her fists were clenched so tight in anger.

Rolf turned in his chair, "Not that I owe you any explanation, little girl, but that one can not be controlled."

"Is that why he was beaten and bloody?!"

"As a matter of fact yes. He needs to be broken, like any animal he needs to learn who is in charge." Rolf smiled and stood up, walking to Kagome, "I would hate for him to kill such a pretty thing, as he has with all his previous masters. Now, be a dear and pick yourself another play toy back there."


	24. Chapter 24: Last Resort

Chapter 24: Last Resort

* * *

"Kagome, I will come this time if you want?" Lili offered, trying to end the massive tension in the room. Lili didn't like conflict.

"We will both come. Maybe it's better if you pick a different one if this one is as dangerous as Rolf says he is." Kati chimed in.

"Yeah, can't be having my bestie killed by my birthday present, that would be awful!" Lili placed her hands on her cheeks very dramatically.

"Thanks anyways, Lili, but I am not changing my mind. I chose the one I want, there is no need to go back in there." Kagome said sweetly. "Rolf, can we speak privately for a moment?" She asked in the sweetest voice she could manage.

"Certainly, deary, right this way." Rolf began walking to one of the three wooden doors. It was obvious he wasn't afraid of her. That was okay, he would soon learn that he should be frightened of the petite girl from Japan.

"What are you doing?" Kati whispered to her.

"My last resort, no worries." Kagome said, before she followed Rolf. As she closed the door, she flashed her friends a wicked smile.


	25. Chapter 25: Candy

Chapter 25: Candy

* * *

Kagome emerged from the room, followed shortly by Rolf, not even 10 minutes later.

"I am glad we could come to an agreement, Rolf." Kagome extended her hand towards him, trying to shake his hand in a very business like manner.

Rolf looked at her hand then back to her face, ignoring the gesture. "I will collect the paperwork now, he will be delivered tomorrow."

"Oh, that won't do. Someone can bring him now, when I leave. I will ride with to ensure a safe delivery, you know, as long as that is okay with you." She smiled brightly as she lowered her hand and began digging in her purse.

Rolf's jaw clenched, "As you wish." He said through gritted teeth.

"Thank you. Would you care for a piece of candy?" Offering out the shiny wrapped package in her hand. Rolf's eyes narrowed at her before he turned and went back into the office he had just exited with her, completely ignoring her offer. Kagome giggled.

"What did you do?" Kati asked taking the candy.

"Nothing. I just made him aware how beneficial it would be for him to change his mind." Kagome smiled.


	26. Chapter 26: Leave

Chapter 26: Leave

* * *

"So have you guys decided on the one for your father?" Kagome asked, heading to the table littered with files.

"Wait a minute, don't change the subject. How did you get him to change his mind?" Kati demanded.

"I told you, I showed him how it would be beneficial." she shrugged.

"You didn't sleep with him, did you Kagome?" Lili asked with a disgusted look on her face.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Of course not! Everyone can be reasoned with, Rolf is no different. I am going to ride back home though with who ever transports my demon, you guys don't mind do you?" Kagome asked, hoping to distract them from what happened in the office.

"Why do you wanna ride with the demon?" Lili asked curiously.

"I don't want to leave them alone around him for even a moment longer. If you saw the condition he is in, you'd understand."

Kati nodded in agreement, "He looks half dead."

"Ewww." was all Lili said.

"Are you sure it's safe to go with a stranger?" Kati asked.

"I will be okay. Will you follow me back?" Kagome asked. Kati and Lili nodded.


	27. Chapter 27: Face down

Chapter 27: Face Down

* * *

Kagome signed many papers after reading them thoroughly. One was even a waiver stating that if her demon killed her, they were not responsible. Kati signed papers along side her, finishing long before Kagome did, since she had been here before and already read them the times before. After all the paperwork was complete, Kagome insisted on being around while they loaded Sesshoumaru for transport. Rolf led her back, reluctantly.

Kagome gasped in horror at the sight. Eight very large men, possible some were demons, had Sesshoumaru face down on the grimy floor, pinning him while they tried to bind him. "What in the hell are you doing to him!" she fumed.

"Trasporting him." One of the biggest men said. "He refused to cooperate, as usual."

"Not like that you aren't!" Kagome yelled as she attempted to shove the guy nearest to her off Sesshoumaru.

Rolf quickly grabbed her arm roughly. "Do not interfere."

Kagome yanked her arm free, it would leave a bruise. "Stop this, immediately!"

"He needs to be controlled." Rolf spat back.

"Not like this!" she yelled back.

"You think you can do better, be my guest." he grinned maliciously.

Kagome gulped.


	28. Chapter 28: Fighter

Chapter 28: Fighter

* * *

Kagome knew the risk she was taking. Literally, she was placing her life in the hands of Sesshoumaru, the aristocratic assassin. A fighter, throughout. She knew, if Sesshoumaru were to really fight back, regardless of whatever they were using to bind his demonic powers, everyone in this room would be dead. Whatever they were binding him with must be pretty powerful, nonetheless. "Please don't kill me, Lord Sesshoumaru." she breathed, knowing full well he heard her. "I am trying to help."

Slowly she approached the cluster of men who were atop the demon lord. "Let him go."

The men all looked wearyly to Rolf who gave a curt nod. One by one, the men removed themselves, forming a circle around Kagome and Sesshoumaru. "Be prepared men if she fails and he tries anything." Rolf said.

Kagome huffed at his stupidity. Slowly, she knelt on the ground near Sesshoumaru, careful to give respectable space. From this position, she could now see the extent of torture he had endured. His back was covered in deep gashes, likely from a whip. Whatever was binding him seemed to stop his ability to heal. A single tear rolled down her cheek.


	29. Chapter 29: Miracle

Chapter 29: Miracle

* * *

"This Sesshoumaru does not need your pity, miko."

Kagome gasped. "Never." Again she hadn't expected him to talk to her. At least this time she didn't fall on her butt. She reached her hands out to try to assist him in getting up, but quickly pulled them back. You just don't touch Sesshoumaru. "Lord Sesshoumaru, can you get up and come with me, please?"

Finally the demon lord moved from the position the men had pinned him in. All the men in the circle around them were on edge as the demon lord stood up gracefully, despite the pain he must have been in. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the miko still kneeling at his feet. Kagome stood then whispering loud enough for him to hear, "Thank you."

"Lead the way." Kagome told Rolf.

"I will not turn my back on that animal." he stated.

Kagome growled, "He could just as easily kill you from the front. It's a miracle he hasn't yet." as she walked past him and his goons towards the exit. She was still alive and Sesshoumaru was following her, his aura sparked against her miko shield.


	30. Chapter 30: Decode

Chapter 30: Decode

* * *

When they all entered the waiting room to join Kati and Lili, Rolf turned to one of his men, "Prepare the cage."

"What?!" Kagome demanded. Lili gasped loudly and her hands flew to her mouth when she saw Sesshoumaru.

"In order to transport him, he must be placed in a special cage." Rolf told her.

"Why?" Kagome was growing angry again.

"The vehicle is 'special' to keep them from excaping when transported." Rolf emphasized the word 'special' and Kagome understood. The vehicle was imbedded with some sort of purifying energy. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, almost asking him if it was okay. It may have been her imagination, but it almost seemed as if he nodded slightly, agreeing to be caged again. She studied him a few moments longer, hoping for a clear answer, but nothing more came. He was hard to decode. She didn't know him all that well.

"No." Kagome said, still looking at Sesshoumaru's face. His eyebrow rose slightly, this time she was sure. "Kati, do you mind if he rides with us?"

"Impossible! Her father would have my head if I allowed that." Rolf's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.


	31. Chapter 31: Complicated

Chapter 31: Complicated

* * *

Kagome pulled Kati and Lili aside, out of earshot of Rolf and his men. "Please. I don't want him caged again."

"Kagome... I don't know." Kati said. Kagome could hear the uneasiness in her voice, which from Kati was rare.

"He is all bloody, daddy will kill us if we ruin the Italian leather, you know, if he hasn't already killed us by then." Lili said, looking over at Sesshoumaru.

Kagome followed her gaze, looking at Sesshoumaru as she spoke, "He won't kill us. He won't escape." This time she was certin she saw the slight incline of his head. Kagome smiled at him before looking back at her friends, "It's really complicated, but I just know everything will be okay. Can he come with us, please?"

"Better find a way to keep from ruining the seats." Kati said and immediately Kagome hugged them both. "Oh and if you're wrong and he does kill us, I am so going to haunt your ass!"

"We will be okay." Kagome whispered to them hoping to ressure them. "Thank you for my gift, you have no idea how grateful I am."

Sesshoumaru listened.


	32. Chapter 32: Teenagers

Chapter 32: Teenagers

* * *

"We will be taking him with us." Kati said as she approached Rolf.

"Absolutely not." Rolf barked.

Kati gave him a look that clearly told him she didn't care what he said, "He is bought. Paid for in cash. He belongs to Kagome now, so your opinion is of no consequence. Make her the charm and remove yours. I would like to leave soon."

Rolf looked like he wanted to say something, then thought better of it. "Come girl." He said before disappearing into the office. Kagome, after looking at Sesshoumaru one last time, followed him.

Rolf had his back toward her, digging through a filing cabinet. When he turned around he held a mint green folder in one hand and a small dagger in the other. Kagome began to panic a little. Rolf place both on the desk before opening one of the drawers and pulling out a sting of beads. They looked similar to the beads of subjugation Inuyasha wore.

"You teenagers think you have all the answers, all the power. You have no idea what you are getting yourself into with this demon." He stated.

"I will be okay." Kagome rolled her eyes.


	33. Chapter 33: Burn

Chapter 33: Burn

* * *

"Place your hand on the desk, palm up." Rolf told her.

"Why?"

"I need your blood," he said, picking up the dagger, "for the binding to work."

Kagome did as she was told. Rolf took out an alcohol wipe and ran it over the blade. At first, it only stung a little as the knife tip peirced her flesh, but he pressed harder as he drew it across the entire length of her palm, making her wince with pain. Kagome suspected he cut deeper then needed out of spite. He dropped the beads into her cut hand, "Close your hand around the beads." He ordered.

She did as she was told. The beads in her hand began to burn. A red hot glow illuminated her hand, suddenly, and then it was gone.

"Its done. Wrap your hand, but do not set down the beads." He said as he tossed her a roll of gauze. "You will put them on your demon which will remove mine."

Kagome looked at the string of black beads in her hand. Some sort of subjugation beads she was supposed to put on Sesshoumaru. Just what the hell had she gotten herself into?


	34. Chapter 34: Try

Chapter 34: Try

* * *

"Be warned, once you place these beads around your demons neck, mine will fall off, and the demon will be bound to you forever." Rold smiled, almost mockingly.

Kagome nodded, still looking at the beads in her uncut hand. Then something occured to her, "Wait, you said he had previous owners? How could he?"

"He did. He killed each one. You certain you made the right decision?" Rold questioned, pushing the green folder towards her. "Would you like to read his file?"

Kagome picked up the folder and stared blindly at the cover for several long moments. Then back to the beads in her other hand before closing her eyes. "I trust you, Lord Sesshoumaru." She said, barely audible. When she opened her eyes again, she could see Rolf hadn't heard her, but she knew the demon lord had.

"I am confident in my choice." She told him.

"Try not to end up in a body bag then, you have been forewarned." He walked around the desk and held the door open for her.

Kagome sighed. She walked past him, carrying the folder and the beads, coming to a stop arms length in front of Sesshoumaru.


	35. Chapter 35: Behind Blue Eyes

Chapter 35: Behind blue eyes

* * *

Kagome looked into the amber eyes of the demon lord, questioningly. She knew he had heard the conversation that had just transpired between Rolf and herself, just as she knew he had heard her whisper of trust. Oddly, she did trust him. She wasn't sure why, but she had been honest when she said it. Rolf's information on the fact that he had killed all his previous owners didn't reallt affect her, she had been witness to him killing many time, even been his target at one point.

She looked down at the beads again, clasped firmly in her hand, then back at Sesshoumaru. He made no noticeable signs to her unasked question. Should she put the necklace on him? She was even sure she would survive encroaching on his space, let alone having him bound to her in a subservient manner. Just how far did she trust him? Could he trust her? Could he see behind blue eyes, and know she meant no ill will? She stared a moment longer, then took a step forward. There was no turning back now. Nowhere to go but forward, see where it led her.


	36. Chapter 36: Silver and Cold

Chapter 36: Silver and Cold

* * *

Kagome stopped inches from Sesshoumaru, her blue eyes never leaving his. Cautiously, she raised her hands between them, undoing the clasp of the necklace. Reaching out to his neck, she paused. "Trust me, please." she breathed out airily. She slipped her arms between his neck and curtain of silver hair, taking as much care as she could to not touch his person. The clasp clicked in place, Kagome held the weight of the beads a moment before allowing them to slide from her finger and around his neck.

As soon as the beads touched his skin, his eyes narrowed at her. In her haste to pull her hands from around his neck, his hair touched her arm, silver and cold. Goosebumps prickled her skin and a chill ran down her spine. What had she done wrong? Why had he looked at her like that? The sound of Rolf's beads hitting the ground distracted her from Sesshoumaru's glare.

"Kagome?!" Lili called out again.

"Yeah?"

"I've said your name like 5 times, you okay?"

Kagome looked quickly back at Sesshoumaru, "Yeah, sorry, I must have spaced out."

"We are ready to leave, com'on."


	37. Chapter 37: Daylight

Chapter 37: Daylight

* * *

Kati was already waiting in the elevator, a green folder like Kagome held, clutched in her hand. Lili was on her way to join her sister. Where had everyone else gone? Rolf was nowhere to be seen, nor his men. That left Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

"I'm sorry, Lord Sesshoumaru." she said before going to join the twins.

The ride to the surface was silent. More than likely her friends were uneasy being in such close quarters with Sesshoumaru, especially after the thing Rolf had told them about him. Exiting the shed, Kagome was glad to see daylight. It had felt like she had been down there for days instead of 2 hours. Instantaneously, she felt bad and looked at Sesshoumaru. How long had it been since he had seen daylight? How long had he been imprisoned here? She frowned as she followed the others to the car.

"Here, he can sit on this." Kati said, pulling a large cream colored blanket from the trunk.

"He's bleeding, it will get ruined." Kagome said as she took the blanket.

Kati shrugged, "It's better than ruining the leather and being killed by daddy."

"Thank you." Kagome said.


	38. Chapter 38: Tired

Chapter 38: Tired

* * *

The ride home was made in silence other than the lull of the car's engine. Millions of questions raced through Kagome's head as she sat in the back seat next to the stoic demon. What had he endured over the past 500 years? What had become of her friends? When had he been captured? How had he been captured? How'd he end up in America? What did he already know of modern times? He had called her miko earlier, so did he know she was the same girl who had traveled with his half-brother? Did he know she had no intention of forcing him to do anything even though she placed the beads on him? What was she going to do with him when she got home? Just how did this binding work? Was he going to leave or stay with her?

Kagome was tired. Tired of thinking. Tired of being awake. Tired of the emotional rollercoaster this day has been. Tired of this day.

At least she would never forget this birthday! Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing Kagome hadn't decided yet. Time answers all questions... eventually.


	39. Chapter 39: It's been a while

Chapter 39: It's been a while

* * *

Kagome hugged her friends goodbye and thanked them again for her gift, as the sun was starting to set. Lili was scared to leave Kagome alone with him, even after she assured her many times that she would be okay.

"I'll call you first thing in the morning to make sure you are still alive." Lili whispered in her ear hugging her tightly.

Kagome just laughed awkwardly. "Gee, thanks."

"She will remain unharmed." Sesshoumaru spoke, shocking everyone. Lili squeaked and hid behind Kati.

"We will call you in the morning. Good night." Kati said before leaving. Kagome closed the door after her friends. That was it, she was alone with Sesshoumaru. He stood motionless in the middle of her living room.

"It's been a while." she said, stupidly. She couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Indeed."

"Where to begin?" Kagome asked. She hadn't expected him to even answer her, but this was good. Conversations were good, right? "I'm Kagome, in case you don't remember."

His eyes narrowed, "I remember, miko."

Kagome smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, Lord Sesshoumaru, no insult was meant."

This was going to be hard!


	40. Chapter 40: Bedtime

A/N: Thank you everyone that has read and reviewed, or liked and followed my story. I love hearing feedback and all your thoughts. I am trying to keep this story as cannon as possible (except for Kagome marrying Inuyasha, obviously) so let me know if things become too OOC. Also, keep in mind that it has been roughly 500 years since Sesshoumaru has seen Kagome, and Kagome is older now even if her body isn't aging.

Here is another longer chapter, 1600 words! I can't wait to hear everyones feedback, hope you Enjoy ^_^

* * *

Chapter 40: Bedtime

* * *

"Your wounds, can you heal them?" Kagome asked.

"No."

"I see. The necklace?" Kagome frowned.

"Yes."

"Can I remove the necklace?"

"No."

"I don't understand this at all. Does it give me complete control over you?"

"Yes."

"Can I tell you to heal yourself?"

"No. That ability is bound."

"Well... this sucks." She turned, leaving the demon lord staring after her as she disappeared down the dark hallway, returning a few minutes later with a large white case. "Will you allow me to treat them?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer.

"I want you to know, I don't intend to use you, like others may have tried. I don't want to control you."

"I am aware."

"I didn't want this. I didn't want to see you in that horrid place. I never expected to find you in there, you were... are so strong. I thought, maybe, one of my friends might have been here," Kagome couldn't even look at him.

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said flatly.

"Yes. Or Shippo... my sweet little Shippo. Or Kouga." Kagome sighed. "Maybe one day I will see them again. Right now, you are here... and you're bleeding on my carpet." Kagome disappeared down the hall again, this time a light came from a doorway.

Kagome sat on the bathroom mat and started the water. She wasn't sure if he knew what a shower was, but he did know what a bath was. This was not going to be easy. From what she saw of his back, it was pretty brutal. Many would need stitches and would leave scars. Getting soap, even water, in them was going to cause a great deal of pain. From a doctors perspective, she was going to have to help him. ~_How in the hell am I going to ask Sesshoumaru to let me giving him a bath?_~ She rested her head on the cold metal of the clawed foot tub. Oh boy!

Once she had filled the tub with hot water she went to find her patient. It wasn't hard because he still hadn't moved. "Okay, you might have to help me here, or at least forgive me a little. I am a trained doctor, a healer, and I want to fix what they did to you. Not out of pity, but because it is the right thing to do. I know you say the necklace gives me control over you, but I don't want to order you to allow me to help you. That place was filthy, and the wounds I saw on your back are deep and need to be taken care of before they become infected. They are going to hurt, a lot, even with only water touching them. I am not saying you can't endure the pain, but I am offering my assistance, to try to make it as minimal as possible. Basically, will you accept my assistance in bathing you, then let me treat your injuries?"

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose.

"I will give you a garment to cover with while I clean your wounds, then leave and let you finish." Kagome's face was hot, she knew she was blushing ferociously.

"That is acceptable."

Kagome let out a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding. She motioned for him to follow, stopping near the bathroom, in the hall closet she removed several towels before walking into the bathroom. Selecting one large enough she held it out for Sesshoumaru to take. "Remove all your clothes, and wrap this towel around you like this," she showed him using one of the other towels, "then you can get in the tub. I will come back in a few minutes to clean the wounds. I need to find you something to wear after the bath." Kagome left, closing the door behind her.

She walked to the end of the hall, into the spare bedroom. Thankfully, her brother was so unorganized he had left some of his things here when he had come to visit her earlier in the summer. She had washed and folded it all neatly in the dresser. She selected out a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. This would have to do for now. She tossed them over her arm as she walked back to the bathroom and lightly knocked on the door. "I am coming in now." she announced before opening the door.

Sesshoumaru was in the tub, his hair was wet already, meaning he had already got water in the gashes on his back. Kagome went to the side of tub and knelt down. Kagome watched, mesmerized, as the water trickled down his neck, onto his sculpted chest and down his toned stomach before returning to the rest of the water.

Sesshoumaru just raised an eyebrow in response.

"Do they hurt?" she asked once she snapped out of it.

"Yes."

"Stupid question Kagome, of course they do. Sorry, Lord Sesshoumaru. If you could turn, I will start cleaning them. " Silently she chastised herself for staring at him like she had. She needed to be professional and take care of the damage Rolf had caused. Sesshoumaru turned, exposing his back to her.

"Um, you're gonna have to move your hair so I can get to them, please. I will be as gentle as possible." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru swept the wet curtain of silver over his shoulder, sloshing some of the greying water over the edge, onto her lap.

Kagome couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips. There were at least a dozen fresh gashes littering an already scarred back. Several more had been done a few days prior and had started to scab over in places where the new ones hadn't reopened the old. Carefully, she began to wash away the grime from his back with a clean rag.

"How can anyone be so cruel? I hate Rolf. I hate everything men like him stand for. So what if you're not human. No creature on this planet deserves to be treated this way. You're not an animal. Well, so to speak. Even so, you don't treat animals like that. It's just disgusting. It's horrible. He should have been in that cage, not you. Such a disgrace on humanity..."

"Miko." Sesshoumaru interupted her rant.

"Sorry. I am finished for now, try not to get anymore dirt on your back until I have a chance to cover them. Will you be able to wash your hair without it being on your back?"

"Yes."

"Okay. When you finish, there are pants for you here. Don't put the shirt on, though, until I have a chance to treat and cover your injuries. Shampoo for your hair is here, and soap to wash with is here. I'll be in the living room when you are finished."

Kagome didn't have to wait long. By the time she had finished setting out all the supplies to treat Sesshoumaru's wounds, he emerged from the bathroom. Again, she became mesmerized at the sight of him. The pajamas rode low on his hip, she stared at the arc of magenta stripes that peaked over the waistband. She couldn't stop herself as her eyes followed the lines of his markings to his stomach, toned smooth skin marked only by his belly button. Her eyes travelled farther north, over his chest. It was clearly visible the power and strength he had. His chest was firm and well defined, though not overly so. His skin looked like cream silk, she wondered if it felt like silk as well.

"Miko." Sesshoumaru stirred her from her ogling of his body.

"I never realized how beautiful you are before." Kagome said. It took a moment for her fuzzy brain to comprehend what her mouth had just said. Quickly her undamaged hand covered her mouth. Too late. She had already said it. "Sorry, Lord Sesshoumaru, that was out of line. Please forgive me."

Sesshoumaru said nothing.

Kagome cleared her throat, hoping it would clear the fog in her brain as well. "If you'd kindly sit I will dress your wounds."

Kagome focused on her task and kept her mouth shut. She didn't trust herself to speak at the moment. After making sure every wound was thoroughly cleaned and dressed she spoke, "You can put the shirt on now if you want."

Sesshoumaru didn't move.

She distracted herself with dressing her own cut hand. Once that was completed she addressed the demon lord, "Are you staying here? You know, with me, in this apartment?"

"Yes."

Kagome nodded, "I am sorry you are stuck with me, a human. The room at the end of the hall is yours then, if you want to sleep, everything is freshly washed. The room on the left is my room. The bathroom you used just now is yours to use... you know, whenever. I have my own bathroom off my bedroom. Help yourself to any of the food in the kitchen. I guess, just make yourself at home here." Kagome didn't know what to say or do, she had never been this close to Sesshoumaru without some battle going on. "I am going to go bathe and then it's bedtime for me. You will be okay?"

"Yes."

Kagome picked up her medical kit and headed to hallway. "Lord Sesshoumaru, why didn't you try kill me today? Not that I wanted you to, mind you."

"This Sesshoumaru has no desire to." he said after a long pause.


	41. Chapter 41: Ignorance

A/N: To answer your question Raje, Kagome marries Inuyasha after she graduates from high school in The Final Act of the anime.

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapter 41: Ignorance

* * *

Kagome shut her door, turning the lock, before pressing her back to the cold wood and sliding down to the floor. She was still in shock at how the day had unfolded. Demons were still around. It was possible one of her companions from the past were still alive and in a situation similar to the one she found Sesshoumaru in. ~_What can I do to find them and help them?_~ She wasn't sure.

The present issue was what to do with Sesshoumaru now? He said he had no desire to kill her, but why and how long would that last? ~_Are we just going to live together as roommates forever?_~ That something she definitely needed to address with him. She needed to know just how much of modern times he was accustomed to. He would need his own clothes, that was for sure, something she would take care of in the morning. ~_It's as if I have adpoted a child. One whom likely hates me. Guess the saying is true; ignorance is bliss!_~ she mused, before gathering herself from the floor and readying herself for some much needed sleep, who knew what tomorrow held.


	42. Chapter 42: Awoken

Chapter 42: Awoken

* * *

Kagome was awoken bright and early by her cellphone. The twins had held true to the promise of calling first thing in the morning to see if she was indeed still alive. Kagome assured them again that she would be fine and that she needed to go into the city today to go shopping for Sesshoumaru. The twins were never ones to pass on a shopping trip and offered to drive them all. Kagome showered quickly and dressed for a day of shopping. Now, she just had to find a way to convince Sesshoumaru.

"Good morning, Lord Sesshoumaru." she greeted him happily when she found him sitting on the floor in the living room. "Did you sleep well?"

"This Sesshoumaru did not require sleep."

"Oh. Okay. Is there anything you do require? Besides clothing of your own."

"No."

"You're an easy house guest." she smiled again.

"I assume you heard the conversation I had this morning?"

"Yes. This Sesshoumaru will accompany you."

"Thank you." Kagome bounced into the open kitchen."Oh, you'll need to change out of those pajamas."

"Into what?"

"Help yourself to anything in the dresser. It will have to do for now."


	43. Chapter 43: Come Undone

Chapter 43: Come Undone

* * *

Kagome fried up some eggs and toasted some bread for breakfast. She set two plates at the kitchen table and poured some orange juice for herself, she wasn't sure what Sesshoumaru would want to drink. When Sesshoumaru didn't return, Kagome went looking for him.

"Enter." Was the response when Kagome knocked lightly on his bedroom door. Sesshoumaru stood there, still in his pajamas, staring at a pair on jeans laying on the end of the bed.

"Is everything okay, Lord Sesshoumaru?" She asked walking in.

"These contraptions do not stay on this Sesshoumaru."

"Are they too big?" She asked, holding then up a respectable distance from him. "They look like they should fit."

"There are no ties. They come undone."

"Oh..." Kagome giggled, "You have to button them like this, and then pull the zipper up. They should stay then." Kagome demonstrated before handing them back to him.

"Hn."

"Don't forget underwear," She pulled a pair out of the top drawer. "They are new, Sota never wore them, they weren't the right size. You know what to do now?"

"Yes"

"Good." The last thing Kagome wanted to do was physically dress him.


	44. Chapter 44: In the end

Chapter 44: In the end

* * *

Kagome was sitting at the table, waiting patiently, when Sesshoumaru entered dressed in jeans and a graphics t-shirt of Sota's. Kagome didn't like it. It was all wrong. This wasn't how Sesshoumaru was supposed to look. She would try to find clothes more suitable to how he was likely accustomed to dressing.

"I made breakfast. What would you like to drink?" she asked.

"I do not eat human food." he said, looking over the table.

"Oh." she frowned, feeling a little dejected. "Do you eat at all?"

"Yes. Lesser youkai, mainly boar and cow."

Kagome's eyebrows knitted together, "Sorry, fresh out of lesser youkai. Would you consider chicken or steak?"

"I do not require food right now."

"Okay." Kagome set about eating her breakfast, alone.

Whatever Sesshoumaru did or didn't do was his business, she didn't want to control him. All that mattered was she had gotten him out of Rolf's prison. Kagome was more than a little shocked when Sesshoumaru took the seat across from her. Even if he was silent and didn't touch the food, in the end, just the simple gesture was enough.


	45. Chapter 45: Tattoo

Chapter 45: Tattoo

* * *

After Kagome finished cleaning up breakfast, she walked with Sesshoumau outside to wait for Lili and Kati to pick them up. She sat on the grass in front of her apartment, enjoying the heat the sun lent to her skin. Since being in the feudal era, she hadn't spent much time outside. Even less after moving to New York for university. She enjoyed the outdoors, but most of her friends were 'city' people, prefering to be inside.

Kagome smiled when the blue sports car pulled in front of her. She stood and spun around, "See, I am still alive."

"I see that. Now get your alive butt in the car so I can shop." Kati said.

"He looks better now... he's kinda hot, you know in that punk bad boy way." Lili whispered to Kagome as she lifted the seat for them.

"He can hear you, you know." Kagome laughed.

Lili shrugged, "That's okay, I'm not shy. I like his tattoo too."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "They are markings, not a tattoo." Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, he seemed to ignore the comment and sat in the car next to her, stoic as ever.


	46. Chapter 46: Subtle

Chapter 46: Subtle

* * *

The trip into New York City was short, 45 minutes later they were out walking the streets searching for stores to start their shopping spree. Kagome walked alongside Sesshoumaru, Kati and Lili were in front of them, Lili talking about all the stores she needed to go in.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru.

"Yes." was all he replied. Subtle thing told her he was lying, but she wouldn't press the matter.

"Here, this one has men's clothes I think Sesshoumaru would like. You guys can go on ahead if you want, I'll call you when we finish?" Kagome said to the twins.

"Sounds like a plan." Kati said, continuing on with Lili who was still chattering.

Kagome turned and entered the shop, holding the door open for Sesshoumaru. "Let me know if you find anything you would like, okay?" Kagome said as she started scanning through the racks.

"I am not hot." Sesshoumaru stated as he followed her.

"What?!" Kagome stopped, cofused by his statement.

"The human female said this Sesshoumaru was hot. I do not feel hot."

Kagome shook her head, "It means she found you attractive, you can just ignore her."


	47. Chapter 47: Beautiful Girl

Chapter 47: Beautiful girls

* * *

In the fifth shop they stopped in Kagome's cellphone began to vibrate. After checking to see the caller she turned to Sesshoumaru, "I need to answer this call, I am going to step outside for a minute while you keep looking." she hurried out the door.

When she returned about 10 minutes later, she found Sesshoumaru amongst three beautiful girls. Even from where she was, she could hear the tall, leggy blonde flirting with him as she tossed her hair over her bare shoulder seductively. Sesshoumaru's eyes caught Kagome's for a breif moment before one of brunettes grabbed his hand, a pen in the other hand, clearly about to write her phone number in his palm. Kagome wished she had the courage these girls had. Even at her current age, she couldn't imagine randomly flirting with some guy so openly. It wasn't a trait she really desired to aquire either, so she turned and headed back outside. Sesshoumaru would find her when he was finished with his new entourage.

"You left again." Sesshoumaru's voice startled her moments later.

"You seemed busy. I didn't want to interupt." Kagome stated flatly.


	48. Chapter 48: Criminal

Chapter 48: Criminal

* * *

"Excuse me, are you going to pay for those?" A girl asked walking out of the shop gesturing to the clothes Sesshoumaru wore.

"Oh, yes. Sorry, he just came to get me." Kagome said, hurrying back inside. She walked over to the dressing rooms and picked up the other outfits Sesshoumaru had selected and went to the register. "Very sorry about that, he didn't know. We will take these as well."

Kagome had Sesshoumau pull the price tags off the clothes he had on so he could wear them out of the store and she paid for the entire purchase without looking at Sesshoumaru.

"You have to be on the look out for those criminal types." Kagome heard the cashier tell fellow co-worker, talking about her and Sesshoumaru. Kagome fumed, she wanted to yell at her but kept walking. She was ready to go home. She was really in a bad mood. He had enough clothes now to last a while, so when they left she took out her phone and dialed Kati.

"This Sesshoumaru has no interest in weak human females." He stated while the phone rang. Kagome ignored him. She didn't care.


	49. Chapter 49: I don't care

Chapter 49: I don't care

* * *

On the way back to the car, Lili had a hard time getting Kagome far enough from the demon lord so he couldn't hear what she wanted to say to Kagome. Eventually, she gave up and just started talk, "Did you guys find some fabulous stuff?"

"Sesshoumaru should be set for a while. If he needs more we can buy it closer to home." Kagome said.

"You should see all the stuff we got, we are going to be even more gorgeous then we already are. Oh I have this sapphire blue dress, would look aaaamazing on you, you can borrow it whenever." Lili said, lifting the bags she carried as proof.

"Um, thanks. Don't really have anywhere to wear it to, though." Kagome flushed.

"On a date, duh. You are still seeing the delicious Ian, right."

"Yes."

"Speaking of dating, do you mind if I try my luck with your demon?"

Kagome looked at the back of Sesshoumaru walking a short distance in front of them. "I don't care. He isn't mine."

"Yes he is."

"No, Sesshoumaru is free to do as he chooses." Kagome stated knowing he heard.


	50. Chapter 50: Cool

Chapter 50: Cool

* * *

Kagome paid little attention to the car ride home. Lili had hopped into the backseat so she could sit next to Sesshoumaru before Kagome had even reached the car, so Kagome sat up front with Kati.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Kati asked quietly while Lili was in the back chatting away to Sesshoumaru who wasn't answering her.

"Yup, I'm cool. " Kagome faked a smile. Truth be told, she was still in a foul mood, she just wasn't sure why. She chalked it up to being called a criminal, though she wasn't sure that was it.

In the backseat, Lili wasn't deterred at all by Sesshoumaru's lack of communication. She kept talking and asking questions that remained unanswered. Kagome could feel Sesshoumaru's aura, tinged with annoyance, prickling against her skin, but she refused to turn around. It was something he would have to learn to deal with. If he wanted to be a part of this world he needed to know how to interact with humans. Decapitation was no longer an option.

Kagome was thankful when she was finally indside her apartment, unfortunately there was Sesshoumaru, who was anything but cool.


	51. Chapter 51: Silhouette

Chapter 51: Silhouette

* * *

"Insufferable humans." Sesshoumaru stated once Kagome had closed the door.

"I am sorry all us 'humans' are not up to your standards, Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome's voice dripped with sarcasm. "I will put your clothes on the bed for you. You're welcome." she said heading down the hallway before she said something she would regret. He hadn't even thanked her, not the she thought he would. She didn't know why she was so angry, but she didn't want to get into a fight. She set the bags on Sesshoumaru's bed, planning to go sit in her chaise lounge chair and lose herself in a book for the evening, only to find her path blocked by Sesshoumaru's silhouette in the door.

"Excuse me, Lord Sesshoumaru." She said trying to pass, but he didn't move. ~_I should have turned on a light.~ _she mentally chastised herself because she couldn't see his face to see what expression he wore. ~_Not that his expression ever really changes.~ _she noted.

"You were not included in my comment, miko."

"Good to know. And my name is Kagome." she was growing tired of being called miko.


	52. Chapter 52: One Step Closer

A/N: I know several of you have been wanting the chapters to be longer, however, in order to stay with my challenges I set for this story, it's not gonna happen. So far every 20th chapter is over 1,000 words, and eventually I may increase the frequency, but right now it will stay 200 words a chapter. I do update at LEAST 2 times a day, usually more. Sorry to those that want longer chapters, it just wasn't in the plan for this fic :-) Other than the 200 words a chapter, has anyone else figured out the other challenge I had set for this fic? ^_^

* * *

Chapter 52: One Step Closer

* * *

"The man on the phone, he is courting you?" Sesshoumaru ask, still not moving from the door.

"You listened in on my conversation?" Kagome demanded angrily. She should have known he would hear the phone call. It wasn't like she was trying to hide something, but damn, sometimes you just want a bit of privacy. When he didn't answer, she decided she would play his game. She took one step closer, now nearly touching him, "Excuse me, I am going to my room." If he wasn't going to answer her question, she wasn't going to answer his.

"Answer me, miko."

"Say it with me... Ka-go-me. My name is not miko."

"I know your name. Answer me."

"Why is that any of your business?" She crossed her arms, causing her to bump into his chest.

"Curiosity."

"Why is Lord Sesshoumaru curious about the relationships of some human?" she asked. He didn't answer. "We are seeing each other, yes. I can't let it get too serious though, with anyone, because I will have to leave eventually. It can never get serious." She reluctantly told him before pushing past him.


	53. Chapter 53: Leave

Chapter 53: Leave

* * *

Sesshoumaru follwed as she stormed into her bedroom. "Why."

"I don't want to discuss this. Leave." Kagome said half heartedly.

"Is that an order?"

"No. I just don't want to talk about this. Not now."

"About what?"

"Ugh, you're so infuriating. Would you please leave?"

"No."

"Haven't you noticed anything different about me. Not that you really knew me when I traveling with Inuyasha, but do you see anything different?" Kagome asked, looking into his golden eyes. He didn't respond. "Exactly. Nothing is different. For me, 18 years have passed since we defeated Naraku. I still look exactly the same. That is why I am in America. My mom figured people would begin to wonder why I didn't seem to age. That is why I can't get close to anyone, because in a few more years, I will have to move again. I can never have a husband or even a serious relationship. Have you ever been in love?"

"No."

"Well at least you have the option, if you ever wanted to, I don't." Kagome folder her arms over her chest and stared out her bedroom into the night.


	54. Chapter 54: Apologize

Chapter 54: Apologize

* * *

Kagome stayed staring you her window for a long time. When she finally did turn her gaze from the window Sesshoumaru was gone, she hadn't even heard him leave. She settled herself into her chaise longe chair and tried to read, but she couldn't focus on the book. Giving up after reading the same line for the 10th time, she went to find Sesshoumaru, his wounds needed tending to.

He was seated on the floor in her living room, the only light came from the moon through the open window. She could hear the crickets chirping their song and feel the slight breeze on her heated skin as she approached Sesshoumaru.

"Sorry about being angry. It's not your fault." Kagome said, kneeling next to him. "I shouldn't have taken my frustrations out on you. I apologize for that. In all honesty, I am not even sure why I was so mad to begin with. If you plan to stay here for an extended period of time, I will try to do better."

Sesshoumaru turned and looked at her, moonlight shadowed his face, but Kagome could clearly see his piercing amber eyes watching her.


	55. Chapter 55: Reason

Chapter 55: Reason

* * *

Kagome cleared her throat and averted her eyes off his. She wasn't sure how long they had sat there in the moonlight looking at each other, or why, but she had come out here for a reason. If only she could remember what it was.

"Oh yeah! I need to tend to your back again." Kagome smiled.

"This excites you?"

"What?!" Kagome was confused. "Oh no, I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I had forgotten the reason I had come out here, I was happy that I remembered. Can I reclean your wounds?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer verbally, but began unbutttoning the shirt she had purchased for him today. Kagome pulled her medical kit to her and set out what she would need. She looked back up in time to see his shirt, completely unbottoned now, slide down his arms, exposing his firm body. His fair skin shown in the moonlight, stretched over tightly bound muscles. She still wondered if it felt like the silk it resembled. Her hands itched to see, to touch.

"Could you turn around please?" she asked in a throaty voice. ~_What the hell is wrong with me?!_~


	56. Chapter 56: Scars

Chapter 56: Scars

* * *

Kagome tried her hardest to keep from causing him pain as she removed the gauze covering his back, unfortunately some of the scabs had fused with the gauze. Which caused some of the gashes to reopen.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, how long has it been since you were captured?" she asked while she worked.

"427 years."

Kagome gasped, "How?"

"Miko." Sesshoumaru growled and Kagome jumped. She should have know not to ask how he had been captured, it had just slipped out.

"Sorry. How long have you been in America?"

"22 years."

"Has he been doing this to you since you arrived?"

"No."

Kagome taped the new gauze in place, "These are going to leave scars."

"Indeed."

"Don't you care?"

"No."

"I should have assumed you wouldn't care. You never cared about anything... other than your pride of course."

It happened so fast, Kagome didn't have time to even realize he had moved. She was pinned to the floor in a flash, on her back, with a strong grip around her throat, sharp nails pressed into her the flesh of her neck close to piercing. Above her golden eyes began to bleed red and Sesshoumaru growled.


	57. Chapter 57: Hurt

Chapter 57: Hurt

* * *

"You know nothing of this Sesshoumaru." he growled.

Sesshoumaru hadn't hurt her at all when he had swiftly pinned her to the floor. She didn't have the wind knocked out of her, she hadn't hit her head and he wasn't even choking her. She could feel his claws move with her as she breathed. He wasn't going to hurt her, of this she was certain. What she wasn't certain of, is how to calm the enraged demon lord.

She reached her hands up between them and placed them tentatively on his chest, pushing gently. Sesshoumaru's grip on her throat tightened when she touched him, but she could still speak, "I am sorry, Lord Sesshoumaru. I should not have said that. You are right, I don't know you. I would like to though, if you would give me the chance. Accept my apology?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes returned to their normal amber color, but he didn't move. Nor she, her hands remained on the heated skin of his chest. "You are not afraid." It wasn't a question.

"I trust you, like I said. Can you trust me?" Kagome asked.


	58. Chapter 58: Impossible

Chapter 58: Impossible

* * *

"What purpose would that serve?"

Kagome shrugged, "That is up to you. I would like it if one day we could be friends, but that choice is your."

"This Sesshoumaru has no use for friends."

"If that is what you want. Sounds lonely though." Kagome frowned. She unknowingly slid her hands up his chest, a soft caress, stopping at the base of his neck. The beads touched her wrist as they dangled from his neck as he hovered over her.

"I will find a way to remove these. To free you. Then you can be rid of me."

"Impossible."

"If it is what you want, I will do my best to find a way." Kagome smiled.

"They can not be removed."

Kagome ran her hand down his chest slowly, he felt better than silk, cool yet heated skin. She could feel the taught muscles underneath. Her fingertips traced the definition of his pectoral muscles, coming to a stop when she reached his side. "Could you let me up now?"

"No."

"Why not?" Kagome questioned, her hand traveling down his side of it's own accord, the other still at the base of his neck.

"Order me to."


	59. Chapter 59: Monster

Chapter 59: Monster

* * *

"I won't order you to." Kagome huffed.

"With my claws, I could easily rip out your throat before you could take your next breath." as if to demonstrate he pressed them tightly against her skin, not breaking it.

Kagome's damaged hand moved from where it sat at the base of his neck, using her fingertips she gently stroked them up and down the side of his neck. Sesshoumaru growled at her, but she didn't stop. "Just like I could purify you or just like I could order you to let me up, none of the three are going to happen."

"Are you confident in that conclusion?"

"Yes. You would have done it already, if you wanted to. You are not a monster. I am not going to control you Sesshoumaru, nor do I intend to bring you harm, of any kind. " her hand on his side was still caressing him of its own accord. "The choice is yours, I am perfectly fine staying like this."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at her. "Go to bed, miko." and in a flash, he had released her and was sitting a few feet away, as if nothing happened.


	60. Chapter 60: Nirvana

Chapter 60: Nirvana

* * *

"Good morning, Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome said happily as she passed him in the living room on her way to the kitchen. She had slept great. The events that had unfolded last night between herself and the demon lord were tucked away in the back of her mind. While she had a million questions she wanted answers to, she could be patient. "Would you care for some breakfast?"

She didn't receive an answer. She hadn't expected one. He had already told her he didn't eat human food. So, she was pleasantly surprised when he again joined her at he table while she ate. After cleaning, she showered and dressed herself, before seating herself in front of her laptop. She had research to do.

It was well after lunch before she gave up her searches online. She wasn't going to find any useful imformation on how to remove the necklace from Sesshoumaru. Time for her next plan, the twins. Picking up her cellphone she dialed Kati.

"Hey Kagome."

"Kati, I have a question. Remember when we were in the back with the other demons?"

Kati laughed dryly, "Yes, it was two days ago. Why?"

"You had told me you had wanted to free Rivka. Do you know how a person can remove the necklace?" Kagome asked, chewing her lower lip.

"It's not possible. As far as I know, once the beads are on the first time, they can only be replaced, like yours replaced Rolf's on your demon."

"Have you tried to remove them?"

"No. I don't have a death wish." Kati laughed.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"I mean, if you try to take them off they give off some sort of shock that will kill you and the demon they were on. Once they are on, you aren't even able to touch them, they zap you. Why are you asking?"

"Just curious. I don't know much about all of this, demons and necklaces and binding." Kagome half lied, she knew demons well enough. "Could I get Rolf's number from you? Maybe he has more information on all of it since it's his job."

"Sure." Kati told her the number as Kagome wrote it down.

"Hum, okay, thanks Kati... I'll talk to you later." Kagome hung up the phone and stared at it. ~_Strange, nothing happened last night when the beads touched me.~_ She dialed the number Kati had given her.

"Speak." Rolf's voice came over the line, instantly causing her blood to boil.

"This is Kagome, I was there two days ago with Kati and Liliane..."

"I know who you are. I can hear you are still alive. What do you need?" He interupted.

"Can you explain to me more about these necklaces and the binding?" Kagome asked nicely.

"Being a priestess, you would think you would already be aware." He bit out. "You come into MY house and order me to sell you a demon that wasn't for sale. Threatening to purify my entire crop if I did not cooperate, sending me into financial ruin. Now, you come asking me for favors? Tell me, what was so special about this demon?"

"Everything." Kagome answered honestly. "You'd never believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

So Kagome told him the truth. About how at the age of 15 she had fallen down a well on her families shrine, about how she was the Shikon Miko of legends, about how she knew Sesshoumaru. She didn't explain in great details, but enough that he could understand.

"I see." was all Rolf said at the end of her story.

"I am sorry I threatened you the way I did, but it was important for me to get him out."

"If you are seeking a way to free him, I can not be of help."

"Why not?" Kagome asked, growing frustrated.

"The beads you placed on that demon will never come off, even if someone else tries to place another set of beads on him."

"Wait why? Yours fell off when I put these on."

"I wasn't lying when I said he would be bound to you forever. The beads work in a reversed rainbow, violet being the weakest, red being the strongest. When you fused your blood into the beads, it glowed Red. I have never heard of someone gaining a red spectrum before, and I have been in this business all my life. I expected the priestess energy from your blood would have killed any demon you placed them on, but now I suspect that is what made them go red. Those beads will not come off." He explained. "You have a powerful demon at your disposal, why would you even consider removing them. He could achieve for you anything you could want out of life. Kagome, don't throw away that chance, all for some demon." Rolf said, his voice thick with greed.

"Thank you for the information, Rolf. I will conside what you have said." Kagome replied before hanging up he phone.

"Idiot." she scoffed, throwing her phone to the end of her bed and flopping backwards onto her pillows. "As if I would consider anything you said." she put one of her pillows over her face and screamed into it.

The rest of the week was not any better as far as her search went. Nothing she found in the library had any answers. She had even called her grandfather to ask him, but he didn't know such a necklace even exisited, except the one Inuyasha had worn, but that one was different. No matter how much she wracked her brain, no other options were coming on where to find information. She resigned herself to wait a while, then resume her search.

Things had reached an almost state of nirvana between herself and Sesshoumaru when Friday rolled around. It was one week ago that she had purchased Sesshoumaru. They had fallen into a pattern, each night she would tend to his wounds, and each meal she ate he would join her at the table. Kagome hadn't spoken much to him other then pleasantries, the typical 'good morning', 'would you like something to eat?', 'can I tend to your wounds?' and the like. She didn't ask questions when she cleaned and changed his injury dressings. Sesshoumaru didn't offer up conversation either. She was hoping that she would have found a way to free him by now, but that had only led to dead ends.


	61. Chapter 61: Change

Chapter 61: Change

* * *

Kagome sat at the table eating her lunch, Sesshoumaru was across from her. He still hadn't eaten since he had been there. "You sure you wouldn't like to try something? I have a raw steak still in the fridge." she offered.

"I do not need food presently."

Kagome shrugged, "Well, its in there if you change your mind. I won't be here tonight for a few hours, you will be okay by yourself?"

"Yes."

"You sure?" She asked.

"When does a 'date' end?" Sesshoumaru asked, not responding to her question.

"Um... whenever we decide to end it. I don't think we will be too terribly late though."

"What is a 'dates' purpose."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows, "It basically... hum... it allows two people to spend time together doing various activities to see if they are right for each other. If they are, they fall in love with one another and get married and have a family. If they aren't, then they break up and eventually see someone else, and so on, until they find love." Kagome explained the best way she knew how.

"If you can not fall in love, why date?"


	62. Chapter 62: All the things she said

Chapter 62: All the things she said

* * *

Kagome dropped her fork, it clanked against her plate before bouncing off onto the floor. In one fluid motion, she stood and walked out of the kitchen to her bedroom. ~How dare he!~ she fumed as she slammed her bedroom door and locked it. ~_Arrogant ass. What does he know? Not everyone is content being alone and unloved like he is. Why date? Why not! Am I just expected to be alone for my entire life? NO!_~ Kagome paced the floor while cursing the demon lord in her head.

She regretted all the things she said that night. She regretted what had happened. She regretted touching him the way she had. ~_Why the hell was I even touching him? I don't know him. Sure, I had seen him in the feudal era, but that doesn't mean anything. Ugh, why did he have to bring up what I said?_~

Kagome sighed, deep down, she knew he was right. It was pointless, dating these men whom she could never allow herself to fall for. Even farther down, she knew she enjoyed having Sesshoumaru around and she had enjoyed that night, enjoyed touching him.


	63. Chapter 63: Get Ready

Chapter 63: Get Ready

* * *

Kagome stayed in her room until her doorbell rang. Exiting her sanctuary, she went to answer it. She knew it was Liliane bring the sapphire dress she had asked to borrow for her date tonight with Ian. Kagome opened the door just enough to slip out.

"Hey Lili, thanks again for letting me borrow the dress." Kagome greeted.

"Is everything okay, Kagome? You look like you're about to cry."

"Yeah, I am fine. What are your plans for tonight?" Kagome asked, trying to distract her.

"Actually... I was wondering if... I could hang out here."

"You could, but I am going out on my date, that's why you brought the dress, remember?"

"I know. I wanted to stay for..." Lili pointed at the door behind Kagome.

"For Sesshoumaru?!" Kagome squeaked out. Lili nodded exuberantly. "Why?!" Kagome was shocked. Hadn't Sesshoumaru's indifference towards her affected her at all?

Lili shrugged, "He's hot... need I say more?"

Kagome shook her head, "Be my guest." Kagome opened the door, Lili bounced in.

Sesshoumaru glared at her from his place on the living room floor. Kagome walked to her bedroom to get ready, ignoring him.


	64. Chapter 64: Affliction

Chapter 64: Affliction

* * *

Kagome closed her door before whispering, "Don't kill her or harm her, please?" She knew Sesshoumaru would hear her. She took a little pride in being the cause of Sesshoumaru's affliction for the night. She was a little nervous, though, that he might kill Liliane. While Lili was fun and bubbly, her personality would definitely rub Sesshoumaru the wrong way.

It wasn't her fault Lili asked. It wasn't like she could say no. Sesshoumaru was a grown man... grown demon... whatever. He was fully capable of telling Lili he wasn't interested in her, or any other humans for that matter. It wasn't Kagome's job to keep his fawning fan club at bay.

Kagome huffed. Maybe she should ask Lili to leave. Sesshoumaru hadn't meant to be a jerk earlier, or at least he hoped he hadn't. Kagome opened her door, "Lili, will you help me get ready?" she called without stepping out. Lili came running. If there was one thing Lili loved more than anything, it was makeovers.

"One second, my curling iron is in the other bathroom." Kagome said after Liliane entered her room. "Be right back."


	65. Chapter 65: Lucky

Chapter 65: Lucky

* * *

"Presenting... the stunning... Kagome." Lili dramatically announced to the living room with a flourish of her hands as Kagome went to leave for her date.

"I am hardly stunning, Lili." Kagome said, "I will see you later, thanks for the help." Kagome hugged her before making a quick exit. She avoided looking at Sesshoumaru, she already knew he would be glaring.

Kagome's hair was piled on top of her head, soft curls framing her face. The sapphire dress glittered in the moonlight, short and tight, and left one shoulder bare. Her black heels added to her short height. Ian was waiting for her at the end of the walkway.

"My... you look beautiful tonight." Ian kissed her cheek before opening the passenger door for her.

"Thank you. You do too." Kagome blushed and got in.

Ian was handsome, tall, slender muscular build, dark hair, steely blue eyes and a beautiful smile. He was smart. He was kind and loving. He could make her laugh so easily. He was everything she dreamed her husband would be. He was nearly perfect. He could and would make some lucky woman very happy. Sadly, that woman would never be her.


	66. Chapter 66: Trespassing

Chapter 66: Trespassing

* * *

Ian was a perfect gentlemen through dinner. He had held open doors for her, pulled out her chair for her, ordered a bottle of wine and poured it for her. The kind of evening you see in romance movies. He asked her about her day, took interest in what she had to say, and held her hand across the table. It should have been a wonderfully romantic evening... only it wasn't. Not because of Ian, because of Sesshoumaru.

All evening, all she could think of was what Sesshoumaru had said at lunch and whether he had harmed Liliane. She had her fingers crossed under the table that Lili was okay. Kagome knew she was wasting Ian's time, leading him on, thinking they could have a relationship. It really bothered her, he deserved better than what she could offer. She knew the time was now, she had to breakup with him, no matter how much she didn't want to.

Kagome looked at Ian, losing her nerves as she got lost in his eyes again. It wasn't like she was trespassing on new territory here, but this time, she had already started to fall... hard.


	67. Chapter 67: Over and Over Again

Chapter 67: Over and Over again

* * *

Ian walked Kagome to her door, like he always had. The whole ride home she had tried to start the conversation to breakup with him, but the words refused to leave her mouth. Over and over again, the conversation she had had several time before played in her head. The others had been easier to break up with.

She looked into Ian's eyes in the dim light, "Kiss me?"

Ian didn't need to be asked twice. His hand gently caressed her cheek for a moment before he leaned in and pressed his lips to her. The kiss was slow and passionate, his tongue slid inside her mouth tasting her as his hand snaked around her waist pulling her next to him. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body harder against his as the tears began to fall from her eyes. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want this kind of life.

Ian stopped kissing her and brushed away her tears with his thumbs, "Kagome?! Why are you crying?" He asked before pressing his lips against her forehead.

"Ian, I can't see you anymore."


	68. Chapter 68: Just give me a reason

Chapter 68: Just give me a reason

* * *

"What?" he asked, cupping her cheek.

"We can't see each other anymore." Kagome said, the tears started again.

"Have I done something to upset you? Why are you saying this?" Ian dropped his hand.

"No, you're perfect. You're everything I have wanted and more."

"I don't understand then. Just give me a reason, the real reason you want to end this."

"My senior year starts soon, I will be so focused on my studies I won't have much time for you." Kagome lied.

"It hasn't been an issue any other year, why is it one now?"

"It isn't fair to you. You deserve so much better than me." Kagome cried.

"That's were you are wrong my love, it is I who doesn't deserve you. You are the most beautiful, kind hearted, intelligent woman I have ever met. I will wait until you have time for me, if your studies are that important to you." Ian wrapped his arms around her.

"And after university, when I move back to Tokyo?" she said into his chest.

"We will cross that bridge, together, when it comes, okay?"


	69. Chapter 69: No Boundaries

Chapter 69: No Boundaries

* * *

Ian gave Kagome a quick kiss before walking back to his car. She watched him go, she stood there long after his taillights had disappeared from view. That hadn't gone how she had expected... not at all. She needed to end it, as soon as possible. Sighing, she turned and entered her apartment.

She was cast in pitch black after she closed the door. She set her purse and keys on the table next to the door before heading to turn on a light. As she neared the light switch on the wall near the hall she paused, unsure of what she might see once the room was lit. ~_Please, don't let Sesshoumaru have killed Liliane._~ She didn't get the chance to reach the switch or take another step. She was shoved, forcefully, against the wall, this time it hurt a little. He was very angry. Strong arms slammed into the wall behind her, caging her.

"You are going to pay, Miko." Sesshoumaru's voice was icy.

"Do you have no boundaries?" Kagome asked. "You know, you can get my attention without all this drama, pinning me down, and slamming me into things."


	70. Chapter 70: I belong to me

Chapter 70: I belong to me

* * *

"Silence!" his tone sent chills down her spine.

"I don't take orders from you. I don't take orders from anyone. I belong to me. Now, can you inform me what this is all about?" Kagome said, keeping her tone even to not further piss him off.

"You know."

"Liliane?" Kagome did know. "You didn't hurt her, did you?" she felt the panic start to rise in her.

"She lives."

"Thank goodness!" Kagome placed her hand over her beating heart.

"Next time, I will kill her."

Kagome scoffed, "Why? Because she likes you? You're a grown man..."

"I am not human!" he snarled.

"Fine, you're a grown demon and you can't handle a human female flirting with you? She can't be the only one that has been interested in you, is she?"

"No."

"So what happened with the others?"

"They died."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Just tell Liliane you are not interested in her. You're a big boy, you can manage such a simple task. Where is she, anyways."

"I told her to leave. If she tries touching this Sesshoumaru again, she dies." his voice promised death.


	71. Chapter 71: Next Time

Chapter 71: Next Time

* * *

Kagome reached up and wrapped her hands around his wrists, trying to move them so she could get off the wall. They didn't budge. Sesshoumaru growled and Kagome ignored it.

"I can't tend to your back if you keep me pinned here. And by the way, it kind of hurt when you threw me, you know." Kagome poked his chest. "Next time you are angry, can we just talk like adults?"

"No." In an instant, Sesshoumaru was gone. Kagome flicked on the light, blinking, her eyes adjusting to the brightness. He was already shirtless and sitting in his usual place. Kagome sighed, walked over and opened her kit to get it done and over with so she could go to bed.

"I will talk to Liliane for you. I want you to know, though, that I am doing it for her, not you. I can't keep females from being attracted to you, so you are going to have to figure out a way to deal with them without killing them. You had no problems with the girls giving you their numbers while shopping." Kagome stated before heading to her room leaving Sesshoumaru alone.


	72. Chapter 72: Zombie

Chapter 72: Zombie

* * *

Morning came far too quickly. She didn't want to get out of bed. Her night had been restless, tossing and turning, unable to shut off her brain of all the thinking it was doing. She felt like a zombie. It was Saturday, she didn't have anything to do today, she didn't want to see anyone. So she tossed the covers over her head and tried to go back to sleep.

"Are you ill?"

Kagome's heart lept into her throat. "Geez, put a bell around your neck, you scared the life out of me." she said louder than she intended. He was so stealthy, she hadn't heard him enter her room at all. "No, I am not ill, I just don't feel like getting up yet. Why are you in my room?"

"Hn." Was he said before turning and walking out.

Thanks to the demon residing in her house, she was now fully awake, and mildly annoyed at having the crap scared out of her. Kagome walked into her bathroom to get ready, mumbling about 'annoying conceded demons'. She didn't care if Sesshoumaru heard, she hoped he did, he was annoying!


	73. Chapter 73: Oh Boy

Chapter 73: Oh boy

* * *

Kagome sat on her bed and dialed Liliane.

"Your demon is an ass!" Lili said as soon as she answered.

"Good morning to you too, Lili." Kagome laughed, Lili wasn't wrong.

"Sorry Kagome. Good morning. I never should have asked to stay last night." Lili was not her usual exuberant self.

"What happened?"

"Nothing! Literally nothing. I was only there for like... 10 minutes after you left. He wouldn't talk to me."

"He isn't really a talker. He doesn't say much to me either." Kagome tried to console her.

"I was thinking 'the strong silent type', you know. So I started caressing his leg..."

"Oh boy."

"Yeah, oh boy... he jumped up, walked to the door and said 'Leave' and that was all."

"Lili, it's for the best. Maybe you should go for someone else, instead of Sesshoumaru. You deserve better than that."

"No kidding. He doesn't like me at all, does he?"

"He doesn't like anyone, including me. He has to tolerate me though. He is not a fan of humans in general."

"He's so sexy though, too bad he's an ass!" Lili said, Kagome laughed.


	74. Chapter 74: Away

Chapter 74: Away

* * *

Kagome procrastinated in her bedroom as long as possible. She had even searched the internet more, to find a way to free Sesshoumaru. She didn't want to go out and have to deal with His Royal Rudeness! By 5 p.m. her stomach was growling so loud it could have rivaled Sesshoumaru.

"I am heading to the market a few blocks down the road. Do you want anything?" Kagome asked as she picked up her purse and keys.

"No."

Kagome walked out the door, turned to shut it, and found Sesshoumaru standing there. "You're coming?" Kagome asked.

"Yes."

Kagome huffed. "Okay. Please don't kill anyone while we are out then." She didn't want him to come. She wanted away from him. ~_He must have missed that memo: You're annoying, stay home!_~ Not that she would verbally tell him. If he had overheard her conversation with Liliane, which she knew he had, then that was another matter entirely.

Sesshoumaru walked along side her, regal as always. Along the way they passed a cat in someones driveway who hissed before running off. Kagome laughed, imagining Sesshoumaru chasing after... hey, he was a dog demon!


	75. Chapter 75: Unfaithful

Chapter 75: Unfaithful

* * *

Kagome grabbed a cart and began pushing it down the aisles. She needed food, but she had no idea what she was in the mood for. It was more than a little awkward doing something as mundane as grocery shopping with the Western Lord walking along side her. She assumed he came with to get out of the house, he had been inside since they had gone to NYC. Though this was hardly exciting.

He didn't say anything. He didn't add things to the shopping cart. He did nothing, just walked, eyeing the things she was purchasing. He finally spoke as they neared the frozen section.

"The human courting you is present."

"What?" Kagome hadn't heard him.

"Kagome! What a pleasure seeing you!" Ian said as he rushed over and kissed her cheek.

"Ian... what are you doing here?" Kagome was surprised seeing him so soon.

"Same as you, dear. A man has to eat. And who is this?" Ian asked.

"Oh... um... this is Sesshoumaru, a friend of the families from Japan. He is here for a visit."

"You're not being unfaithful, are you Kagome?" Ian asked.

"With Sesshoumaru?!..." Kagome was stunned.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all are enjoying my story so far :-) I am also posting it on Dokuga, too.


	76. Chapter 76: Bye Bye Beautiful

Chapter 76: Bye Bye Beautiful

* * *

"You must be joking. Sesshoumaru and I... that is absurd!" Kagome tried to keep her voice down.

"Calm yourself honey, I was joking. At least a little. Can I help it if I think every man desires you as I do?" Ian ask.

Kagome didn't know what was going on. Why hadn't she just said yes, that she was with Sesshoumaru? She needed to breakup with him anyways, she had tried last night, it was the perfect way out. ~_Yeah expect for Sesshoumaru killing me because I said we were together!_~

"No, we are just... friends, sort of." Kagome didn't dare look at Sesshoumaru.

"You don't need to explain, love. I know you'd never cheat, you are far too kind hearted and innocent for that. That is why you are my one and only, and like I said last night, I will wait as long as you need." Ian kissed her forehead. "I have to go now, I have somewhere I need be. Bye bye beautiful, I will see you soon." He gave her a small kiss, then turned and left.

Kagome watched him leave. ~_Ugh... I am so stupid!_~


	77. Chapter 77: Creep

Chapter 77: Creep

* * *

Kagome finished shopping alongside the demon lord. Sesshoumaru said nothing else to her. Of course, Kagome carried all the bags, it wasn't like His Royal Highness would lower himself to assist. To be fair, the groceries were all for her, though she had purchased a nice selection of fresh butchered meat, incase he cared to try it, if not, she'd eat it.

"He lied to you." Sesshoumaru said as they nearer her apartment.

"Who did?" Kagome asked, puzzeled.

Sesshoumaru glared at her out of the corned of his eyes.

"Ian? What do you mean he lied to me?" she asked.

"He reeked intimately of other human females." Sesshoumaru stated.

Kagome stopped walking. Ian was seeing someone else? More than one someone. Sesshoumaru clearly said females. This was good, right? Now... she could breakup with him for good. She wouldn't need to find an excuse. Just because she hadn't slept with him, didn't give him the right to go to bed with other women! _~And he had the nerve to say I was unfaithful! Talk about guilty conscience! The no good... two-timing, cheating creep!~_ Sesshoumaru wouldn't lie to her, would he?


	78. Chapter 78: Good Life

Chapter 78: Good life

* * *

Kagome was silent while she put away all her groceries. ~_Why does this hurt so much?_~ She took her time, placing each object where it belonged. It was the last thing she wanted to do, she wouldn't have prefer to just drop the bags in the kitchen and go to her bed and cry for the next few hours. ~_But, what good would that do? What would that accomplish? Nothing._~ How many times had she cried over Inuyasha and his dedication to Kikyo? How many time had men made her feel second best? Far too many! Maybe this was fates way of telling her that she wasn't ready for love. Maybe that is why the well closed, keeping her trapped in the present. Maybe thats why all these men were jerks.

Once the groceries were put away, she walked to her room, texting. She pulled her yellow backpack from under her bed. The memories.

The phone stayed on her nightstand. The words 'I know you are seeing other women. We are over! Hope you have a good life, Ian.' were written on the screen, already sent, as she went and packed up her backpack.


	79. Chapter 79: I don't want to be

Chapter 79: I don't want to be

* * *

Kagome headed into the kitchen, yellow backpack in tow, and started filling it with food. It didn't take her long, she slung it into place on her back. She paused before opening the closet near the front door and looked at Sesshoumaru. He was seated on the floor, like usual, looking back at her.

"Going somewhere, Miko?"

"Uh huh... you can come if you want to, or stay here. It's up to you. I will be back in a few days. I am not sure when, right now I just know I don't want to be here." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru looked at her for several moment before returning his attention out the window. Kagome shrugged and grabbed the green package out of the closet. "The keys are here if you decide to leave. Please lock the door, I would be upset to come home and find that I'd been robbed." She pointed to the keys on the table before disappearing out the front door with her yellow backpack.

She needed to get away. She needed time to think. She needed time to heal. Time was something she had.


	80. Chapter 80: Waterfalls

Chapter 80: Waterfalls

* * *

It had been several years since she had ventured into these woods, the last time being right after she moved to the states, before she started school. Still, she knew where she was going. Traveling all over feudal Japan hunting down jewel shards with Inuyasha had given her a good memory when it came to knowing terrain. Yes, it was possible she might get lost, but it wasn't the same circumstances as it had been then, nor nearly as dangerous. At least she only had to worry about bears or equal wildlife, and not some rampant youkai power hungry for the jewels she carried.

She walked for about an hour before she saw the small stream. She smiled, she was going in the right direction. She had remembered. Now, all she had to do was follow the stream as it led her deeper into the Catskill Mountains until she reached her destination.

The hike was pleasant. Light filtered through the canopy, birds hopped along the branches and woodland critters scurried as she disturbed the serenity. A doe was drinking from the stream ahead of her with a young fawn. The sound of her approach sent them prancing off through the woods.

The water in the stream was begining to move faster. She knew it wouldn't be long now. Her pace was slow. She was in no hurry. There was no Inuyasha rushing her along faster. There was no one at all. No one to try to impress. No one to proove she wasn't weak to. No one to cheer up. No one needing her... at all. No Inuyasha, no Miroku, no Sango, no Shippo, no Kilala, no Kouga, no mom, no grandpa, no Sota. She was alone. Everyone she held dear in her heart she was separated from, either by distance or time.

She poked as her side, where the jewel now rested in her body. Something so little had destroyed so many lives. The greed of the evil hanyou, Naraku, had caused so much suffering. She had thought, that by defeating him, maybe things would be balanced at last. Had she made no difference? She fought what seemed to be in impossible war at times and yet, now, Youkai all around the world were suffering. Caged and sold to slavery. The new villain was man. Back then, at least they were free. What role was she to still play in this theater production of 'The Shikon Miko'? She had no answer.

She stopped in the familiar clearing. The clear blue sky could be seen overhead. Dropping her yellow backpack, she laid on the grassy earth, using the backpack as a pillow. She was proud of herself for finding her destination, by herself. She breathed in the cool, woodsy air. This felt familiar. This felt right. This is where she belonged.

Eventually, she forced herself to make camp as the sky began to darken. She wanted to at least have a fire going before dark, setting up the tent she could do by campfire light. She walked around the clearing, gathering fallen branches and dried grass. After that she walked over to the river, picking up several large rocks and dumping them near the firewood. It took five more trips to the river before she had enough rocks to make a small firepit ring. Opening her backpack, she removed a small spade and began digging out the grass and moss and leaves, leaving behind a dirt circle. She carefully outlined the circle with the river rocks. The last thing she wanted to do was start a forest fire... the possibility of burning to death in her sleep wasn't appealing. She stacked the wood in the shape of a teepee, putting the dried grass in the center. She removed her lighter and a sheet of paper from her pack, and ignited the corner of the paper. Once the flame was started, she poked it through the wood so the dried grass would catch fire.

Now that she had a fire, everything else could wait. She started following the stream, farther up the moutain, leaving her stuff back at camp. It wasn't like there was anyone around to steal it. It wasn't long before she found the real reason she liked this particular spot. A small waterfall, cascading down from the the top of a cliff, spraying up mist that sparkled like a thousand fireflies when it caught the light of the moon. The water was maybe three times her height, and it's water was cold, even in the summer, but it was still breathtakingly beautiful. She climbed up and sat on a large flat rock near the base and closed her eyes, just listening to the sound of the water as it tumbled freely. The pitter patter of tiny flows to the crashing sound of the main flow. It would still be a while until the moon reached the height to display a light show for her, but she was quite content with the music it provided during the wait.

"I see you have found me, Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome said, not bothering to open her eyes because in all likelihood she wouldn't be able to actually see him.

"What are you doing, Miko?"

"Sitting. Relaxing. Waiting." Kagome smiled.

"Waiting for what?"

Now Kagome opened her eyes and scanned the surrounding area. She found Sesshoumaru standing to her left at the bottom of the rock she sat on. "Why don't you wait with me and see for yourself? I promise I don't bite." She patted the rock next to her, an invitation, and then closed her eyes again.

"How did you know I was here?" His voice came from her right side now, where she had patted moments ago.

"You're aura. I feel it a lot stronger now than I did before. I don't know if this is because of the necklace or if you are somehow becoming more powerful. I felt it shortly after I started my hike... I guess that is when you decided to follow. You did lock the door, right?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him. "You left, though, after you started to follow me. Why'd you come back?"

"I am bound."

"I know, I am trying to fix that. Like I said, I don't want to control you. You could leave if you wanted to."

"This Sesshoumaru is bound TO you."

Finally it dawned on Kagome what he meant, "So you did try to leave, you just couldn't go far because the necklace keeps you close to me." she frowned. While that sucked for her, must be awful for the prideful demon to be stuck close to her. "When I go back home, I will try to find some answers."

"The answers you seek do no exist."

"Well, then I will make my own answers."

"Foolish woman."

Kagome huffed, "You know, you don't need to be rude. I am doing the best I can to set you free. There's nothing in it for me, yet I am willing to put forth the effort for you. I don't need your criticisms and insults."

"Facts are not criticizing or insulting, facts just are."

"Well, for future reference, keep these kind of 'facts' to yourself, Mr. Negativity!" Kagome frowned.

"I am not negative."

"I am positive you are negative. I am trying my best here. I am trying to make the best out of the whole situation. You know, you aren't exactly the easiest person to be around."

"I frighten you?"

Kagome shook her head, "No. I haven't been afraid of you for a long time. I know fully well that you can kill me, you have had many chances to do so back in the feudal era, but you didn't. Quite the opposite, actually. You've saved me more times then I care to recall..."

"I never saved you." Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"Okay, well intentionally or not, you did. Thank you for that. If you choose to kill me, there is little I can do to stop you. I don't want to live in fear my whole life, so I just choose to accept and trust you as you are. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Do you always act so foolishly?"

Kagome laughed, "Yes. I guess I do. But what you consider foolish, I consider compassion. It is all in how you perceive things. I don't like to judge others without knowing them, and as you said before, I don't know you Sesshoumaru."

"Indeed."

"I would like to though." Kagome turned her gaze off Sesshoumaru and back to the waterfall. "Soon the show will start, the moon is getting higher."

Sesshoumaru said nothing. They sat in quiet companionship and watched the water flow down the small cliff face. It wasn't long before the moon peeked over the branches and the light show began. Kagome stared, watching the beads of water as they caught the moonlight on their journey to join the stream. It really was beautiful, so much better than she had remembered. All thoughts, worries and stress drained from her body listening to the music and watching the dance the water and moon put on. She loved waterfalls.

As the night drew on, the chill in the air grew. Her skin was prickled with goosebumps before she came to her senses, "I am getting cold now, I am going to head back to camp. You are welcome to come... or stay." Kagome smiled at him before jumping down from the rock. Sesshoumaru followed, landing much more quietly and gracefully than Kagome had. ~_Show off._~ Kagome laughed in her head.

After getting the fire going and pulling on a sweater Kagome unrolled her sleeping bag. She walked over to Sesshoumaru, who had seated himself against a tree trunk on the opposite side of the fire, and offered him the extra sleeping bag.

"I do not get cold as easily as you humans."

"I know. And I know you don't really sleep. But it is here if you would like to use it." Kagome said as she placed the blue roll next to him, then walked back over to her own and slipped in. She was close enough to the fire to feel the heat on her face, but not close enough to catch on fire if she rolled in her sleep. Sleeping under the night sky, she had done it so many times before and yet the novelty hadn't worn off yet. She enjoyed it as always.

Kagome fell asleep watching the flickering of the flame and the golden eyes that peered through it.


	81. Chapter 81: Crawling

Chapter 81: Crawling

* * *

Kagome awoke with a start. Her heart was racing, pounding so loud she could hear it in her ears. _~It was all a dream. It seemed so real. Just a very vivid dream.~_ She thought, trying to calm herself.

In her dream, she was in love. More than she had ever thought possible. The keeper of her heart slowly crawling up her body, placing kisses on her heated skin as he went. His mouth was soft, lips like silk, with fangs that grazed her skin every now and then in gentle bites. His hair tickled her body as it cascaded over sensitive areas. _~Silver, his hair was silver.~_ And the piercing gold eyes as they looked at her before he consumed her lips with a devotion she had never felt before. The way he pressed himself against her body, embracing her as if she would disappear, scattered to the wind, if he were to loosen his grip. Tantalizing her, mind, body and soul.

_~It was Inuyasha. Had to be Inuyasha, because I was in love with him once. I couldn't have had a dream like that about Sesshoumaru... I couldn't...~_

She never saw his face.


	82. Chapter 82: Replay

Chapter 82: Replay

* * *

Kagome sat, curled up in her sleeping bag, poking the fire absent mindedly as night faded to dawn. She hadn't been able to get back to sleep once she had woken. The parts of the dream she could recall played over in her mind like a video. She wanted to fast forward or rewind, she wanted to see what happened before and after... she wanted to see his face. No matter how hard she tried, there was silver hair and gold eyes, and that was all she knew of her mystery lover.

It could have been Inuyasha. Highly unlikely, but possible, it could have been Sesshoumaru. It could be another demon she had never met. _~Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru can't be the only two silver haired, golden eyed demons... right?~_

Kagome was glad she had awoken alone. Sesshoumaru was no where in sight, and she barely felt his aura. _~Good, the longer he stays missing, the more time I have to get this dream out of my head!~_ Unfortunately, it was all she could think about. She watched the dream on replay, only stirring from the image when something slammed into the ground next to her.


	83. Chapter 83: Linger

Chapter 83: Linger

* * *

"You're not very observant, Miko."

Kagome looked up at the tall taiyoukai who had slammed a stick into the ground next to her. The stick had some unidentified raw meat skewered on it. "Good morning, Lord Sesshoumaru." she smiled. ~_Don't look in his eyes... don't look in his eyes_.~ she chanted to herself in a mantra. She felt that if she did, he would somehow see the dream that had dominated her mind all morning.

"Eat." Sesshoumaru stated, then turned and began walking out of camp.

Kagome, comically, cocked her head to the side as she looked at the raw carcass on the stick. "You hunted for me? Why?"

When she received no answer she turned to where Sesshoumaru was, but he was gone. His aura was fading fast. ~_Geez, he doesn't linger long, does he?_~ She stood out of her sleeping bag and set to start cooking the food Sesshoumaru had brought her. She avoided questioning herself as to his motive. She already had too many unanswered questions, she didn't want or need more. Her mind was once more consumed with that nights dream. Who had she dreamt about... and why?


	84. Chapter 84: Thank you

Chapter 84: Thank you

* * *

It was well into the evening before Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's aura returning to camp. She had given up on trying to decipher her dream. It was only a dream after all, it didn't really mean anything. Or at least that was what she was telling herself.

"Thank you for the meat this morning." Kagome said when he entered camp.

Sesshoumaru ignore her thanks and took his seat at the base of the tree across from the fire. "Rain is coming."

Kagome looked up. The sky was grey, none of the stars could be seen. Kagome frowned. She stood and began opening up her tent, she wasn't going to be able to sleep under the starry sky tonight. Once it was all set up, she laid out her sleeping bag on one side, placing her backpack at the end. She walked over and picked up the blue sleeping bag and went to unroll it on the other side of the tent.

"I am going to go to the waterfall before it rains." Kagome stated, lifting her backpack on her back and leaving camp. She wanted to wash up a little before the rain came.


	85. Chapter 85: The red

Chapter 85: The red

* * *

Kagome removed her sneakers and sock, dipping her feet in the cold water pooled at the bottom of the waterfall. What she wouldn't give for a nice hot spring right now, but the cold mountain water would have to do. She pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her in her pink lace bra. She tucked the shirt into her bag and pulled out some soap, placing it next to her on a small rock. Standing, she removed her pants, folded them and placed them on the rock she was using as a seat. There was no way she was going to sit on a cold rock in lacey pink panties. Taking a hair tie out, she pinned her hair out of the way. Thats when she felt it, Sesshoumaru's aura, coming in her direction.

Quickly she pulled out the red towel and wrapped it around herself, Sesshoumaru came into sight a moment later.

"Hello Lord Sesshoumaru, did you need something?"

"No." He stated as he made his way towards her.

"I was planning to wash a little."

"Proceed." He said, removing his shirt. Kagome's mouth fell open when he removed his pants.


	86. Chapter 86: Only Hope

Chapter 86: Only hope

* * *

Kagome coughed and turned her back towards him, facing the waterfall.

"I planned to bathe alone." She said.

"Plans change."

"The water is pretty cold."

"This Sesshoumaru is not weak to the elements as humans are."

"I know. I was just being polite." Kagome huffed annoyed, turning back to look at him. He stood, clad in boxers, just looking at her. "Would you like me to clean your wounds? I don't have my medical kit, but I can wash them."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head and walked over to her, into the cold water that surrounded their feet and turned his back to her. Most of the gashes had healed well, only one was still particularly bad.

"You can sit here." She motioned toward her jeans on the rock. "I can only hope these continue to heal so well. It really is such a pity."

Sesshoumaru growled. "Do not pity me, Miko."

"I don't. It is a pity that such beautiful skin will forever be mared by ignorance of men." Kagome picked up the soap. Gently she ran her hands over his back, shaking her head as she felt all the scars under her fingertips.


	87. Chapter 87: Wonder Why

Chapter 87: Wonder Why

* * *

Kagome was in a predicament. She was in her underwear and a towel. In order to reach Sesshoumaru's back to wash it, she would need to kneel, so she had access to the water and his back. In doing so, she would get her towel all wet. If the water wasn't so cold, it wouldn't have been as big of a deal, but it was, so she was going to need a warm, dry towel when she finished cleaning herself. That left one option, remove the towel and risk Sesshoumaru seeking her in her lacey pink bra and panties. ~_I am human, not like he will even want to look at me._~

Kagome removed the towel with a sigh, placed it somewhere were it would stay dry, and knelt down in the cold water. "I can't help but wonder why you would allow them to do this. You clearly retain some of your demonic powers and could have easily overpowered them all."

Sesshoumaru said nothing. Kagome cupped water in her hands let it trickle down his back. "I wish you'd talk to me. Your secrets are safe with me, judgement free."


	88. Chapter 88: Lie

Chapter 88: Lie

* * *

"This Sesshoumaru has no secrets."

"Everyone has secrets. Everyone keeps things just for themself." Kagome lathered her hands and began to tenderly rub the suds over his shoulders. "Aren't you tired of being alone?"

"No."

"I think you're not being honest."

"I do not lie."

"While that may be the case, Lord Sesshoumaru, you do have ways of manipulating words to mean something other than whats meant." Kagome's hand sliding down his back, " Just know, I am here."

"I am aware, Miko."

"Kagome. Is it that hard to call me by my name?" Her voice was soft, her touch gentle as she cleaned his back. While being gentle, she seemed to have lost control of her hands, moving on their own accord to his sides. "Am I still so low to you that you can't call me by my name?" Her fingertips, trailing down his ribs, lower, coming to rest on his waist. They slipped over his skin, making their way around to his stomach.

"Do not push your luck."

Kagome sighed, cupped more water in her hands, and began rinsing the soap off. That when she noticed it, in the pale moonlight.


	89. Chapter 89: Part of me

Chapter 89: Part of me

* * *

Chilled fingers traced over the four magenta stripes the point out from the bottom of his hair. Four thin points, contrasted against his silver hair and light skin. His markings were even softer than his skin, if it was even possible. Her fingertips running over the markings, marveling at how they felt.

Kagome was lifted to her feet by a strong hand around her throat. "You were warned, Miko." A very angry demon lord was inches from her face.

"What did I do?" Kagome choked out, her frozen hands wrapping around the demos wrist to lessen the strain on her neck.

Sesshoumaru growled in response.

"I can't fix it if you don't tell me. Part of me wishes you'd find a better way to communicate!"

"Part of you?"

"Well yes, part. At least you'll communicate this way!"

"Have you no sense of self preservation?"

"I do. Why are you so angry?"

"You were warned."

"Warned about what? Touching you? I asked, you accepted. So that isn't it, because you don't even ask before you touch me as you are now. Please, can you let me down." Kagome asked quietly.


	90. Chapter 90: Don't Speak

Chapter 90: Don't Speak

* * *

Sesshoumaru growled again, but lowered her to the ground, not releasing his grip.

"Look, I am sorry if I offended you by touching you. I shouldn't have. Honestly, I don't know why I did, this time or last time. It's like my hands have a mind of their own. To be fair, you didn't seem to object last time. I know you hate humans, how could you not after what they did to you. I am not them, though. I have been nothing but nice to you."

"You assisted in taking my arm."

Kagome gasped. He was right, she had. "I am sorry for the roll I played in that. You tried to kill me with your poison. So lets call it even. Are you still holding a grudge over that?"

"No."

"Then why do you hate me so much? I am just trying to help, in any way I can. I know, I am a weak human as far as you are concerned, but I thought maybe after we all played a part in Naraku's defeat, I just might gain a bit a respect from you. Does none of that matter to you? What does matter to you?"

"Don't speak, Miko."

"No, I don't want to live like this forever. Do you?"

"This Sesshoumaru does not hate you."

"Could have fooled me!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at her.

"Your hands around my throat." She said softly. Gathering her courage, she released her grip on his arm with one hand, cautiously bringing it up to allow her fingertips to touch his cheek before the rest of hand followed in cupping his cheek. "Why won't you let anyone in?"

For a long moment, he stared at her, her hand tenderly on his cheek. Then she was alone within a blink of an eye, her hand hovering before her stupidly. Sesshoumaru's aura fading fast, he was moving quickly. She'd done it again, pushed too much. Inuyasha had the same tendency to run off.

Kagome hurried to finish her mini bath and wrapped herself up in the red towel once more before plopping down on a rock near her bag. ~_Why does he have to act like this? It's not like I am going to bite. I mean, that little human girl, Rin, followed him around for years. He would come to her rescue everytime she was in danger. He must have cared about her... dare I say even loved her. She was such a sweet little girl. She adored him. There has to be a reason, the innocence of a child, trusting him so completely as she did._~

Rain started dropping through the leaves, heavy, ceasing her train of thought. "Perfect... just fricken perfect!" Kagome said to herself, hurrying to gather her clothes and bag before dashing through the forest in her towel. She didn't have a chance to put back on her sneakers, stupid mistake on her part, and cut her foot on a particularly sharp rock along the way. Swear words excaped her mouth as she half hopped the remaining distance to her tent.

The fire was being put out in the cold downpour. Her fingers were numb and she fumbled with the zipper trying to get inside and get dry. "Damn it!" Kagome shouted, dropping her bag and clothes to the forest floor.

"Step aside, Miko"

"I've got it Sesshoumaru. I don't need your help!" Kagome shouted, frustrated at the circumstance and with the demon lord. She couldn't get the zipper to budge from it's place. The rain had throughly soaked her towel, making it very heavy around her. One of her hands had to keep ahold of the towel to keep it on and closed.

"Miko!" Sesshoumaru yanked her up by her left arm, the one holding the towel. In a smooth motion he unzipped the tent, tossed her wet backpack into a corner before turning to her. He pulled the soaking towel from her.

"Sesshoumaru, don't!" Kagome fought to keep the towel around herself. Sesshoumaru's strength easily won out, he pulled it from her and tossed it over a branch, then pushed her inside the tent, none to gently.

Kagome landed in a heap on the tent floor, her wet hair making a puddle around her. She glared out of the tent door at him. "What the hell is your problem? Has being locked up so long warped your brain?"

"My brain is fine, Miko, now dry yourself." Sesshoumaru zipped the tent closed.

"AHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed and threw one of her shoes at the closed tent door.

Kagome was furious. She had come out here to relax, to get away from everything. Not to be manhandled by some crazy demon lord. ~If _he planned to be such a jerk, he should have just stayed home!_~ She reached into her bag and pulled out a hand towel and started drying her hair.

Kagome notice a small river of blood trickling from her foot to join the puddle of water her hair and body had made in the center of the tent. "Shit." Kagome laid her towel down on her sleeping bag. Lifting and turning her foot she saw the one inch cut in the arch of her foot. She pulled a bottle of water from her bag, placed the towel under her foot and started flushing the dirt and dead leaves out of her wound. Once she was satisfied that the debris was out, she used soap to clean it. She gritted her teeth, soap in the cut stung. She pulled a shirt from her bag, ripped off a strip, and wrapped her foot.

After pulling on pajama pants, socks and a t-shirt, she began cleaning up the water and blood from the tent. After everything was done, she snuggled into her sleeping bag to warm up. The rain was still beating down on the fabric of the tent. She could hear the thunder booming in the distance and see flashes of lightning. There was no way she was leaving the tent anytime soon.

Kagome sighed. She could feel Sesshoumaru's aura, he was close. Really close. Kagome slid out of her sleeping bag and crawled over to the door, unzipping it. Sesshoumaru was sitting under his tree, dripping wet, with his eyes closed. Instantly Kagome felt horrible. He had helped her get in the tent, to get her dry and she had yelled at him. Now here he was sitting out in the downpour.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, come inside the tent." She shouted through the thunder.

"Go to sleep Miko."

"Not until you come in out of the rain."

"This Sesshoumaru is fine."

"And this Kagome doesn't care that you say you're fine, come inside the tent where its dry. Please?" A flash of lightning lit up the clearing and she could see his golden eyes glowing as he looked at her.

"No."

"Fine then..." Kagome unzipped the door farther, "If you won't come on your own, I will come drag you in here."

"Don't be a fool."

"I am not a fool." Kagome said, stepping out of the tent, making her way towards Sesshoumaru. A particularly loud roll of thunder caused her to jump. "Why do you need to be so stubborn? I thought dogs were supposed to be creatures that were happy to please people!"

"I am no dog." Sesshoumaru growled

"You are a dog demon. A very stubborn one at that." Kagome knelt near him, her pajamas were already soaked through, and her hair was saturated.

"Go back inside."

Kagome shook her head, flinging water from her hair, "Not without you." She reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Release me, Miko."

"Or what? You'll grab me by the throat again? Pin me down again? Kill me?" Kagome tightened her hold on the back of his hand. "If you want to kill me, Lord Sesshoumaru, then go ahead. If not, then please come with into the tent and out of this storm."

"NO!"

Kagome sighed, "Okay, then I will sit in the rain with you."

"You're absurd. You will fall ill."

"So what? Do you care if I get sick or not?" Kagome looked at him. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. "You care?!" Kagome was shocked! Baffled! Stunned! "W... Why?!" She couldn't seem to stop her mouth from asking.

Sesshoumaru looked away from her. Kagome reached out and gripped his hand now with both hands. She stood and started pulling on his arm, his left arm, the one she had assisted Inuyasha in taking. "Come with me, inside the tent. Please."

"Miko... release my person."

"Nope. Not until you get out of the rain. I don't care if you won't get sick from it, I don't want to leave you out in the rain while I am nice and dry inside the tent. What are you afraid of?"

Sesshoumaru growled, "I fear nothing." He pulled his arm back, causing Kagome to slip on the muddy earth and fall into his lap.

Kagome didn't move. This is the last place she expected to be when she had come out here. Something inside her hummed to life. Her miko energy? No. She wasn't sure what it was, she had never felt it before. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes were on her sapphire ones as she looked up at him from his lap. She reached her hand up and twirled a strand of wet silver hair through her fingers. "I'm not going to judge you. I will never think you are weak, I know better. I have seen you in action, I know fully well what you are capable of. Please, come inside the tent, out of the rain." Kagome removed herself from his lap and started towards the tent. She glanced over her shoulder to see the demon lord raising and following her.

Kagome entered, holding the flap open so Sesshoumaru could enter. "Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru." She whispered before zipping the door closed, sealing them inside. Together. Alone.


	91. Chapter 91: Worry About You

Chapter 91: Worry About You

* * *

Kagome quickly dug through her yellow backpack and pulled out the last pair of pajama pants she had, "They are pretty big on me, so they may fit you." She held out the wad of black material for Sesshoumaru. She pulled out another small towel and gave that to him as well. "I didn't expect you to come, so this is all I have. You should be able to dry some before putting on the pants. I'll turn around so you can change."

"Worry about you, Miko."

"Kagome. And no worries, I have another small towel for me." She smiled at him over her shoulder, then faced away again. ~_Kill em with kindness._~ she reminded herself as she stripped off her drenched shirt and began drying. She left her bra on, it was lace, it would dry fast enough, at least she wasn't fully naked in the presence of Sesshoumaru! She tossed a dry red t-shirt over her head and removed her soaked pants. The shirt was long enough to maintain modesty.

"Are you decent?" Kagome asked, kneeling down on her sleeping bag.

"Yes."

Kagome slowly turned around to face him.


End file.
